


A little bit of Love [Valentine's Day Special]

by ZackCValentine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: (and Silver to prevent him from cooking something for you reader-tan!), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Leona's story has a bullying scene, Luke is here for friendship, Multi, Not Beta Read, PAPA LILIA TO THE RESCUE, Reader you are a person worthy of love, So beware, if that's a trigger for you, won't ship him with anyone dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackCValentine/pseuds/ZackCValentine
Summary: Valentine’s Day is a date to celebrate love, affection, relationships, friendships, and all sort of nurturing bonds.It’s my pleasure to present to you “A little bit of Love”!A compilation of short stories exploring love and affection bestowed in different ways, in different kinds of bonds, involving characters from Obey Me! and Twisted Wonderland... and you, dear reader!Starting from Feb 5th until our fated February 14th, one story will be posted each day.EDIT: All stories available now!! Happy Valentine's Day~! 💖
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub & Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Silver & Lilia Vanrouge, Silver & Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Silver/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	1. Index

  1. **Grateful Goodies** \- Luke & Beelzebub x Reader 
  2. **You are a Beautiful Melody** \- Cater Diamond x Reader 
  3. **Heart Swell** \- Asmodeus x Reader 
  4. **Kiss me Through the Screen** \- Leviathan x Reader; Idia Shroud x Reader 
  5. **Protection** \- Leona Kingscholar x Reader 
  6. **Beloved Mom Friend** \- Satan x Reader 
  7. **A sense of Family** \- Lilia Vanrouge & Silver x Reader 
  8. **Ease your Heart** \- Belphegor x Reader 
  9. **Here for You** \- Kalim Al-Asim x Reader 
  10. **One of our Favorite Things** \- A message for Reader - Obey Me! ; Twisted Wonderland



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGJHITHJIRKF I'M SO NERVOUS ABOUT THIS BUT OMG I'M HAPPY I CHALLENGED MYSELF TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!
> 
> Remember, from Feb 5th to Feb 14th, one story will be posted each day, so do pass by tomorrow to see what's in store!
> 
> EDIT: Enjoy all stories now! No need to wait for them to be posted anymore!  
> Happy Valentine's Day~ 💘


	2. Grateful Goodies [Luke & Beelzebub x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 14th, Valentine’s Day… Beelzebub wanted to show you his appreciation through food, and what do you know? Luke had the same idea! Albeit the little angel wanted to make special candies and pastries for you.  
> Together (even if it was against Luke’s will), Avatar of Gluttony and Messenger Angel gave it their all to prepare a surprise for you, their dear friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s kick this little Valentine’s special off the right way! Because Valentine’s is a day to share with friends and close people, not only love interests or relationship partners, let’s enjoy a fics about friendships!
> 
> (Later on there will be more romantic fic's dw. Hope they come across that way tho asdfgjrio ain’t super good with writing romance, but you never know until you try right?!)
> 
> Enjoy~!

“Beelzebub! Stop that! You already tried all flavor pairings for the board!”  
“Sorry, I’m just...hungry…”

"Luke, the recipe says-"  
"But it isn't thick enough with the recipe's measurements! We need to add more!" 

“Beel!!! When I say check the mix for sweetness, it’s just a little DROP! NOT a spoonful!”  
"...it smells so good though, couldn't help it…” 

"Ah, Luke, not that! It doesn't fit with the meats and cheeses we've selected already."  
"Oh! ...Oh? Really, even if it's pricey?" 

“Beeeeeeel!!!!!!!!”  
"...guuh...I’m hungyyyyy aaaaaaah!!"  
“AAAAAH!” 

Many screams and desperate grunts could be heard from Purgatory Hall’s kitchen while demon and angel tried to team up to prepare a special surprise.  
Valentine’s Day, what used to be an ordinary day, suddenly called for these beings' attention after your arrival to their lives. You became an important friend to them, thus why they wanted to demonstrate their affection, admiration, and respect for you in their own unique way. 

And what do you know? Both, Luke and Beelzebub, came to the conclusion that food was the way to your heart. 

You three already shared snacks and pastries made by Luke whenever the opportunity lends itself. Plus, with how you helped the angel that one time, Luke slowly got closer to you and Beel.  
A peculiar but nice friendship bloomed. 

Thus, as February 14th creeped up, Beel and Luke casually mentioned to each other what they would be gifting to those they held dear. Of course, _You_ came up within their conversation, and to their surprise… They had similar ideas on what to give you. 

And so, even if the little angel was heavily against the idea, they decided to team up to prepare your surprise. 

It was difficult for Luke to control Beel's impulse to just eat anything remotely appetizing ( _"*huff* Demons…"_ ), and it was difficult for Beel to put up with the occasional tantrum thrown by Luke (the little angel was just _perfect_ to squeeze and end right then and there, but thankfully the glutton had _patience_ ).  
Nevertheless, they pushed through while keeping their goal in mind. 

The Avatar of Gluttony selected the perfect blend of creamy and sharp cheeses, delicate and salty cuts of meat, sweet fruit and honey, delectable crackers and nuts to put in the charcuterie board he wanted to give you. Luke enters the scene by arranging everything in a beautiful way, while Beel instructed him on where to put each food (so nice flavor mixes were near each other). 

The angel, on the other hand, baked numerous sweet treats and pastries in your favorite colors and flavors. Cupcakes, macaroons, cookies, mousse, eclairs, you name it. Beel helped him measure, mix and knead ingredients to make the perfect doughs, batters and creams. The demon also tried his best to assemble sandwich cookies and macaroons. 

It was late, all the stress (and low-key fun) made Luke sleepy, eyelids closing slowly as his head swayed side to side from tiredness. 

Beel rubbed the fatigue out of his eyes, "Go sleep, Luke. I've got it under control." 

"Nev...er… u will…eat..." Before the angel could even speak another word, sleep had already lulled him away, head falling onto his crossed arms. 

The demon smiled at him… Perhaps this tiny annoying angel can be cute.  
He carefully carried the sleeping boy over to the living room sofa and covered him with his discarded jacket. 

Beelzebub continued to monitor the cupcakes and cookies as they baked, decorating them as perfectly as he could once they were cool enough to hold the frosting. All night long, Beel controlled his urge to eat the cute sweets…. all because of their goal.  
Finally, as the last little cupcake was safely stored in one of the decorative boxes, the demon dropped down on the floor beside Luke’s couch to get some sleep. 

_**\- Next day -**_

"Look at this," The wizard mocked, "Our little Luke has become friends with one of the _oh so evil_ demons he hates." 

The older angel laughed softly, "This was the exchange program's goal, after all." With some help from Solomon, he took a photo with his phone to tease Luke with later. 

All said and done, Simeon woke up the peculiar duo, they all had to attend classes after all. 

Thus, we're here now…  
Luke and Beel made their way to your classroom once the school day ended, ready to surprise you with their gift! 

"Ah, [Name]!" Luke's cute voice called out.  
"[Name]..!" Beelzebub's calm voice raised in volume slightly, making you turn to look at them. 

"Hello, you two! Happy Valentine's day! Do you have any plans today, would you like to go out and have lunch with me?" You greet them. 

The duo smiled at each other and took both your hands, pulling you along towards the entrance to the classroom. 

"What's going on? Beel, Luke?" Their behavior was a little strange. 

Luke gave you a big grin, "We have a special gift for you, for being such a good friend!"  
"But it's all the way back in Purgatory Hall, we must make our way there first." The demon finished. 

You let yourself be dragged along, wondering what they prepared for you. 

Once within the Hall, you could sense a sweet smell lingering in the air.  
_Did they bake something together?_

"Here we are~!" The tiny angel fully turned to look at you, holding your hand in both of his, "[Name], thank you for all these months of friendship! Thank you for helping me when I needed and thank you very much for everything you've done for me! You're…. you're like an older sibling to me!" He flushed, cute childish glee on his face.  
You inwardly aww'ed at how adorable he looked. Luke was very much a little brother to you, too. You gave him your sincerest smile. 

The avatar of gluttony tightened his hold on your hand, making you turn to look at him now. "[Name], thank you for being here...Thank you for being you, unique and irrepetible. Spending time with you is the best pastime, even more so when food comes into the scene," You both giggle at that, "Thank you… simply... Thank you for everything."  
Your heart softened, noticeable in your tender smile and light blush. Beel sometimes had a hard time with words, but the pure appreciation in his eyes was enough to make you understand what he wanted to say. 

Both let go of your hands.  
"And that is why…" The demon said.  
"We made something special!" Exclaimed the angel.  
"Just for you!" They said in unison, revealing their surprise by lifting a cloth off the counter. 

Multiple boxes holding the cutest sweets and pastries covered the surface, while Beel placed a fresh-out-the-fridge charcuterie board filled with an array of colorful foods.  
Everything looked so delicious, your mouth watered just by marveling at the wonderful smells and perfect arrangement of treats! 

Your eyes stung a little with happy tears, many giggles and stumbled words of admiration left you.  
"Luke, Beel… Oh my! How- when- you both- oh my, how- For me?! All of this?! Thank you!!" You quickly brought them together into a heartfelt hug. 

"Thank you, everything's so beautiful and smells amazing!" You breathe deeply, sighing in contentment, "You're both such wonderful beings, you know that? I love spending time with you, I’ve made many fun memories with you… Thank you so much for letting me be your friend." 

You separated, looking tenderly at each other while exchanging bright smiles. 

"Well then," You grabbed the treat that looked tastiest to you and took a bite, "Shall we enjoy these tasty treats together while watching movies and playing board games?" 

"Yes, please!"  
"Yes!!" 

You had one of the most fun nights with them, lovingly-made food bringing you ever closer. 

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the Luke-MC-Beel friendship is just the CUTEST, SWEETEST thing!!
> 
> First little story out! It...may feel a little dry orz sorryyyy (apologies too for ooc-ness)  
> Nevertheless, I enjoyed writing this, and hope you liked it as well!
> 
> Visit back tomorrow for another special story~!!


	3. You are a Beautiful Melody [Cater Diamond x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're uncertain how to tell someone what you think of them, music will always be there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Cater is one of the character’s most open to diverse music genres, with how he’s on top of and informed about trendy things.  
> Also, let’s pretend like Daft Punk is otherwordly (bc they are tbh *big Daft Punk fan*) and are inhabitants of the Wonderland.  
> Song used is [Something About Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=em0MknB6wFo) by my beloved robots ❤️

_**\- Several days prior -** _

"Hey, guys-" Before the Heartslabyul student could finish his question, the other two interrupted. 

"I didn't break the drum!"  
"Yes, I stole the academy's relic… but it was just for a day, do not worry~" 

"H-Huh?" Diamond was confused, "I wasn't gonna…" 

"Oh? Then forget about it!" Lilia and Kalim said, smiling to dissipate the awkwardness. 

Cater sighed, paying no mind to their little outburst. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys something." 

"Whatever it may be, young one?" Lilia ushered him. 

"Uh…" Damn, Lilia sometimes acted strange, "Ahem! So...uhm... How would you...confess to someone?" Cater finally asked.  
Lilia smirked mischievously at him, while Kalim appeared to be clueless of the topic. 

"Oh? Pray tell, who is the lucky soul that holds your affection?" Yeah, the old bat was definitely enjoying this wholeheartedly. 

Kalim quickly perked up, "I know, I know! It's-!"  
"AAH-TATATA!! Kalim, don't!" The redhead immediately slapped his hand over Scarabia's dorm head’s mouth. 

Diasomnia’s vice leader giggled in amusement, "Oh~! A secret you only told Kalim out of both of us, huh?" 

Diamond groaned in frustration, "Alright, alright!" He sighed, slowly letting go of Kalim, "It's-"  
Once again, the enthusiastic student interrupted him, "[Name]! It's [Name]!" He smiled his toothy grin. 

Lilia looked at him in a teasing way, "My, my~ The otherworldly human has you smitten, is it~?" 

"Completely smitten!!" Kalim's signature laugh resounded through the room. 

The Heartslabyul 3rd year groaned into his hands as he facepalmed, "Yes, okay! I-! I-I fell down hard for them!" His blush was vivid. "Back to the matter at hand, please?!" He finally looked up from his palms to desperately get an answer for his club mates. 

Lilia finished chuckling, "Right, right… Why not outright say it to them, or perhaps writing a letter is a better option for you?" 

"Would prefer it to be something less…direct or flashy…" Cater rebutted. 

The bat held his chin in thought, "Leaving a letter for them to discover is still a viable option, no?" 

"So dancing or arranging a parade for them is out of the table, right? A party, too, is out?" Kalim corroborated with himself. 

The three kept thinking of viable options, until… 

An imaginary lightbulb went off! 

"I've got it!" Scarabia's prefect exclaimed.  
The other two looked at him to encourage him to continue. 

"You've told us how you and them share music you like, and how they talk to you about some of their favorite songs from back in their world. Why not build them a personalized playlist or serenade them with a love song or something similar like that?" The white-haired boy inquired with a curious smile. 

Lilia nodded in agreement to the idea, "You can present them the playlist nonchalantly, as if it were another of your typical music exchanges. No need to give a specific reason for the gift other than sharing some interesting songs." 

Cater considered the idea a few more seconds, pointing out to himself the pros and cons of confessing this way. Seems relatively harmless and perfect for you.  
"Alright," He nodded, "I'll make them a special CD with songs that remind me of them...and perhaps some love songs, too." He whispered the last part. 

The Asim heir pat his friend's back, "If ya need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask us! I'll be glad to show you some interesting and meaningful songs from back home." 

"The Valley of Thorns has some beautiful ballads and orchestral music that carry a love-filled energy with them. It'll be my pleasure to play them live for you to record." Lilia added. 

The green eyed boy thanked them, "I'll keep it in mind!"  
They went back to practice and attended their club activities after it was settled. 

Cater dedicated his days to build the perfect playlist for you, spending entire evenings selecting the most meaningful songs for him and those that reminded him of you and your relationship.  
As he worked, he did ask Lilia, Kalim and some other friends to introduce him to new songs that held deep emotions interlaced in the melody. 

Days and days he spent crafting the perfect mix… Until all his efforts bore a beautiful unique fruit filled with love and appreciation. 

Now, all he needed to do was wait for the perfect moment to give it to you. 

_**\- 02. 10. XX -**_

Ideally, he wanted to give you his gift on Valentine's Day, but his nerves and excitement ate away at his brain and heart. 

_"What if their way back home suddenly appears?"_

_"What if someone confesses first and they reciprocate?"_

_"What if...what if another overblot happens and leaves them terribly injured?"_  
"Great Seven forbid." He knocked on wood immediately after that frightening thought crossed his mind. 

Lilia always seemed to know more than he appears to, and his aura made him feel at ease, like with a responsible and caring parental figure. Cater expressed his stress to his fellow 3rd year, the words he told him had the love-struck boy in the present situation: 

"They may not be here forever, they may leave sooner or later. If you hold your words and feelings at bay any longer, it may be too late… Go, dare do what your heart calls for. It will be scary, yes, but it will bring immense satisfaction." 

There was Cater, standing some ways away from you and your group of friends. 

_"It's now or never…"_ With a last deep breath, he put on his easygoing smile and made his way to you. 

A light tap on your shoulder, "Hey-oh, [Nickname]-chan~! Say, could I borrow you for a bit?" It was the cheery voice you loved. 

Turning around, you smiled at your senpai. "Ah, Cater, hello! Sure, there's no problem." You handed Grim over to Deuce to carry as you excused yourself for a minute. 

"What could it be that you need me for?" You questioned the upperclassman as you put some distance between you and the 1st year group. 

_"You can do it! Your goal is right before you!"_ He encouraged himself, steeling his nerves for a brief moment. 

"I… Y'know how we exchange music and all that, right?" He waited for you to nod, "Well~! Your lovely Cater-senpai prepared this!” He presented a decorated CD box. 

"Oh?!" Came your excited response to seeing the beautiful disc. 

He giggled a little, you were so adorable~. "Ta-da!! A special CD prepared with songs selected specifically for you!" Cater took your hand and placed it on your palm, "I want you to enjoy every second of it, yes?" 

You kept looking from his eyes to the object in your hands, back and forth, until you exploded in happiness.  
"Oh my goodness, thank you so much, Cater-senpai!! I'll treasure this with my life!!" Your arms acted on their own accord and wrapped themselves around the 3rd year. 

Diamond flushed, standing stunned for a few seconds before his arms went around you as well, one hand patting your back lightly.  
The embrace was short-lived for students passed by and giggled mockingly at the show of affection. 

You giggled nervously, scratching the back of your neck, "Ehehe… Uhm… sorry if I seem rude, but I gotta go now… y'know, to eat and all that." 

"Oh, of course! See ya 'round, [Nickname]!" Your senior said. 

So both split ways to your respective group of friends after one last expression of gratitude and a curt farewell. 

Of course, your friends asked what that was all about. You played it off, saying it was a normal occurrence between you, and by no means did you mention the gift received. 

That evening, well after parted ways with your group, you decided to head over to Mr.S’s shop. Ramshackle dorm only had old vinyl disc and cassette players, even the ghosts knew not about CD player. Thus, you wanted to see if Sam had in stock any sort of compatible player for you to buy, as long as it was affordable. 

"A peculiar request, little devil, but nothing my friends can't get." With a wink, he banished to the backroom in search of your petition. 

"Oh, [Name]! Nice to see you!" Kalim approached you on the counter as he greeted. 

You waved at him with a smile, "Hello, Klaim! Nice to see you, as well." 

His curious pomegranate eyes scanned you, "You out here getting some snacks, groceries?" 

"Oh! Cater gave me a CD and turns out Ramshackle has no compatible players." Sam returned from his search with a box as you explained, "Thus why I wanted to see if Sam had any in stock!" You turned to the shopkeeper. 

"Nothing's impossible for me and my friends! Here's your request, it'll be 10,000 Madol." The magician said. 

Your heart broke a little. "O-Oh…! ...oh…" 

Before you could say any more, Kalim swooped in, for his imaginary lightbulb once more lit up. _“That CD must be Cater’s confession!”_  
"She'll take it!" BAM! He slammed the money on the counter, completing the transaction before any complaints could be said. 

Your fellow prefect thanked Sam, pushing you out of the shop as he carried the player and waved goodbye to the clerk. 

"Kalim, what did you just do?!?! How could I ever repay this?!" You were in mild panic at his disregard for money. 

The pearly-white haired boy laughed, "No need to worry about it!" He pushed the box onto your chest for you to carry now, "Maybe drop by Scarabia soon? We can have a grand banquet for the occasion! Bring Grim, too, and help us all cook! That's enough payment for me." Before you could notice, he was already steps away from you. 

"Oh! Ah-! S-Sure will! Thank you very much for this!!" You yelled back at him and waved as best you could while carrying the box. 

Sighing, you went back to your dorm. "Kalim...what a peculiar guy, huh?" Nonetheless, you smiled. 

All needed pieces were in your possession now: a compatible player, the CD, and a working power outlet. 

Grim would often complain about the music you would play from the phone Crowley gave you, that’s why you decided to isolate in another room to listen to Cater's gift. 

Music played, a beautiful harmonious melody that you recognized!  
_"The first song Cater introduced me to!"_  
A pop song you knew by memory now, even if the language was foreign to you. The joy this song evoked made you giggle and dance in place as you hummed and mumbled parts of the chorus. 

It was followed by a peaceful yet intense orchestral ballad. The raw emotion transmitted by the string instruments made chills run through you.  
_"Holy! This is amazing!"_

An idol group's cheerful happy sounding song came up, it fired up your idol fan senses.  
_"This definitely gets the crowd jumping, waving lightsticks! How fun!"_

You listened to the CD for the following days, going through a couple of songs each time before Grim began to complain about his assignments or how he needed your thumbs to open his precious tuna can. 

Every new song you were introduced to roused a beautiful rush of emotions in you, sparks and butterflies fluttering all through you. 

_**\- 02. 13. XX; 10:30 p.m. -**_

Only one more song left to listen.  
You would often go back and listen to some of the first songs before your first run of the CD ended. 

However, one observation you could make was… All songs were in different languages unique to Twisted Wonderland, or completely instrumental. Sure, some had small phrases in "Earth" languages here and there, but they were scarce.  
Still, it was a blast to go through each melody. 

This last song, surprisingly…. was in a language you understood. 

You were a little sleepy, and hearing the tranquil start of the song made the room fall into the perfect mood. Your mind was at ease, vibing to the rich bass line and the first few sung lines…. _but suddenly_... 

The lyrics had you awake and alert in no time. 

_“Something about us? Something between us? A secret to share with me?”_ You pondered what he was trying to say with this song. 

Heart pounding in excitement and nervousness, you waited for the singer to continue… 

_I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life_

You gasped.  
_"Did he…? Did he just…?!"_

. . . . silence . . . . 

A loud holler of "HELL YEAH!!!" left your lips as you jumped around in excitement. 

Of course, your sudden outburst alerted several of Ramshackle's residents.  
"Young [Name]! We heard you scream, what happened?!" A group of ghosts came to your aid. 

You stopped your outburst, big dumb happy grin on full display, with flushed cheeks to complete the look.

Immediately, you ran to them and began circling them, jumping and giggling with glee.

"He likes me! He likes me back, ghosts! He actually likes me baaaack!!!" You were ecstatic. 

The spirits floated in place, minds blank as they tried to piece together the information.  
"Like them back…?"  
"All those songs…"  
"A confession?"  


"Oh! You mean the person who gave you that CD filled with love songs is someone you fancy!"  
"You reciprocate each other's feelings!"  
"Thus your screeching…. We thought it was something hurting you, had us concerned." One was grumpy about it, but immediately smiled again, "At least the reason is happiness and not something negative." 

You chuckled once more, the ghosts were so cute sometimes!  
"Wait…" Something hit you, "You knew these were love songs and didn't tell me?!" A pout shaped your lips. 

"Ohohoho, excuse us, young [Name]!" The chubby spirit laughed.  
The tall slender one continued, "We sometimes forget you don't understand dialects from the Wonderland." 

They explained to you what some of the songs conveyed, getting a feel around the modern slang used in them that they did not understand. One of the spirits knew what the orchestral pieces meant! They even called other school ghosts to interpret songs in languages they weren't familiar with. 

This new information made you decide to do something for Cater in order to show him your feelings in your own way.  
Thanking all your ectoplasmic friends, you got to work. 

One look at the calendar revealed the perfect date to do your thing. 

_"An all-nighter it'll be, no problem!"_

_**\- 02. 14. XX; 06:00 a.m. -**_

Grim groaned as he shook the sprawled body on the desk, "Stop sleeping and wake up already, [Name]!! We're gonna be late yanno!! We can't be skipping another one of Trein's lessons!” The tiny chaos bringer poked your shoulder with his claws. 

"Who goes'ere?!" You slurred, startled awake by the prickly pain on your shoulder. Whipping around to find the culprit, Grim's frantic screams of "Stop!" registered in your brain. "Goddamn it, Grim! I've told you not to use your claws-!" 

The cat-like monster interrupted you, "Shut up about that already! We're gonna be late!!" 

Brain fully alert and on edge now, you shoot up from your seat. "What?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier! I have things to do!" 

Grim just sighed in frustration at your words, but quite enjoyed seeing you fret around the room and fling clothes everywhere in your headless chicken bout of panic as you rushed to get ready for class. 

In a flash, you were both running out the door (well, more like you were doing all the running as Grim clung to you for dear life).  
However, you first made a super quick stop at the shop to buy some spicy ramen packets and flavourful snacks for your gift. You also sneaked in little candies to give to your fellow first years. 

_"I'll have to come back later for some more candy for my senpais!"_

Crashing into the classroom, you arrived (relatively) safe at your usual desk. 

Ace and Deuce tried to greet you but you quickly pushed Grim onto them and rushed out the door. "Hello, ADeuce! Have Grim for a bit, gotta go!" 

As fast as your feet could take you, you ran through halls and flights of stairs to arrive at class 3-B. _"15 minutes to spare, let's make it count!"_

There he is! Your target! 

"CATER!!!" You yelled, effectively making the Heartslabyul student turn around. 

Before anyone could register what happened, you were already pulling him towards you, lips crashing on his in a clumsy, rushed kiss. 

His eyes widened, "Hmmgh?!" Cheeks bright red, hands nervously placed themselves on your upper arms. For a brief moment, he relaxed and kissed back, enjoying the little smile on your lips as the liplock continued. 

Hearts fluttered as your first kiss together carried on, however…. 

"Kufufu" A familiar voice laughed some ways away, "My, my~ The indecency of young ones these days~!" 

At the remark, you separated and nervously kept to yourselves. Faces flaring up and eyes wandering around to the voice's owner. 

Lilia winked, chuckling one last time and signaling to the people around you before leaving the scene. Both of you scanned your surroundings, various students looked away while others were caught staring. 

Clearing your throat, you spoke, "Well...guess I don't have to say much more, huh?" 

His eyes focused on you. A million tender emotions danced within those vibrant pools of green, while a lovely sincere smile shaped his lips.  
"Guess not." His voice was so soft, the softest you've ever heard it. 

Your blush gained a couple more shades, "Cater… the music was so… beautiful," A content sigh escaped you, "I enjoy every minute of it, thank you so much." 

Diamond's smile widened as he scratched the back of his head, "E-Everything in those songs, I mean it… Sorry I, uhm, chose languages you’re unfamiliar with." 

"Oh, don't worry about it! The ghosts helped me with that!" An airy giggle, "Besides, it helps introduce me to this land's cultures." 

There was a silence around you, but it was not awkward. It hangs there, giving you a sense of intimacy and peace. 

"At any rate," You spoke once more, "I wanted to give you this." You presented him a bag of goodies, the ones you stopped to buy this morning, and an envelope with a letter with all your feelings for him you spent all night writing.  
"Sorry my gift doesn't compare to yours, but-" His arms around you in a strong embrace cut your rambling. 

"Anything from you is a treasure to me. Thank you, [Name]." Cater whispered, face nuzzled on your neck. "You've just made me so happy. Your gift, your love… is more than enough."  
Shaky breaths left him, you could only assume he was holding back tears. This made you hold back some of your own. 

With just as much strength and love, you hugged your Diamond back. "I love you, Cater." He held you even closer. 

The first warning bell rang, signaling students to go into their classrooms before class began. 

The embrace ended, yet Cater remained close to you, standing in front of you.  
"Better get to class before you're scolded once more, [Nickname]~" His regular teasing tone came to his voice. 

You giggled, "Ah~, guess I'll have to rush back to class before Trein sensei gets there… and you!" A playful pointed look in your eyes as you mockingly scold him, "No Magicam surfing in class!" 

"Eh?! How unfair~!" Both of you laughed. 

Looking into each other's eyes for one last time, you smiled, "Gotta go now." 

Cater nodded, but before letting you part ways, he placed one last little peck on your lips. "See you after class, okay, [Nickname]?" 

You nodded back, "See you after class, Cay-kun." A playful wink accompanied your words. 

With that, you both made your ways to your respective classrooms, turning around one last time to wave each other goodbye. 

_That CD ended up being the perfect playlist for love to bloom~♡_

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE NEED MORE CATER DIAMOND APPRECIATION, I’LL GLADLY WRITE MORE OF HIM WHEN IDEAS STRIKE!!  
> (Ara ara~, could this count as a belated bday gift for Cater?)
> 
> It’s only day 2, but I sure hope you’re enjoying yourselves reading these!  
> Thank you for your support!
> 
> And remember to tune in tomorrow for another story!


	4. Heart Swell [Asmodeus x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a person is just so beautiful and dear, we must show them our affection right that instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh golly gee, here we go…. *microwave humming shaking*  
> First time trying to write something like this, and for Asmo no less!  
> Hope it's to your liking!
> 
> Remember to pass by tomorrow for another story!

A Self Care Night  
Or so Asmo liked to call them.

It was on peaceful nights like this that the Avatar of Lust and you liked to get together to gossip, chat, watch movies, and do all sorts of beauty care.  
From painting each other's nails, to putting on facemasks, to occasionally massaging each other's back, you would do anything and everything. He respected your space, refraining to let his hands linger on your body if you weren't up to it that day. While other times he would treat you to _anything_ you wished. 

It was relaxing, and Asmo was just plain fun to do this with. Not only because he was a close friend and had the craziest stories to tell, but also because he truly cared about and listened to you. 

When you first arrived at the Devildom, he did try to seduce you, but as time went on, you both got to know each other better and saw multiple sides of one another you didn't let just anyone see.  
You were one of the few people he felt comfortable being open with, and he made you feel loved and appreciated. 

Eventually, one thing led to the other, and feelings rose within your hearts. It was then that Asmo realized that, perhaps… you were different from everyone else. You, too, had a realization that day.  
So you came to an agreement, not many strings attached. At the end of the day, you both knew it would always be you, it would always be him, the one you'd go to for anything. 

It surprised you when Asmodeus proposed you spend the night in and have a Self Care session on such an eventful day. Valentine's seemed like the perfect date for someone like him, who loved to love and party, to attend nightclubs and the like… But something today felt _different._  
Not odd, but _different_ , in a good way. 

He appeared more attentive to you. His eyes softened and lingered on yours longer than before, hands applying beauty products with utmost care on your face, his cheerful cheeky self magnified tenfold only for you. His overall pace slowed down a little in order to enjoy this time with you for the tiniest bit longer. 

_And then…_

As you talked about one crazy night out you had with your friends back on the human realm, his heart swelled like never before. 

_"[Name]-chan is the cutest! They make me so happy~♡!"_

_"Aren't we the luckiest? Two beautiful, gorgeous, absolutely handsome beings made for each other!"_

_"Hey, [Nickname]... Do you feel… your heart flutter like this too?"_

These thoughts were scary for Asmodeus at first, but…. _When will he be allowed to love and be loved so deeply again?_

While you continued to recount your story, Asmo delicately took your chin, tilted your head, and did as his heart dictated… 

He placed the gentlest love-filled kiss on your forehead.

Hearts fluttered, sparks flew as new emotions rushed through you.  
Love, happiness, fulfilment, so many intense feelings pumped through your systems. It felt like adrenaline invaded your being in the most beautiful way ever. 

Once apart, Asmo looked deep into your eyes while keeping his hold on your chin. Handsome smile shaped his lips as tender love swam in those perfect yellow-pink orbs. 

No words need to be uttered, you knew exactly what his kiss conveyed and what to do in retaliation. 

You pulled him close, lips entwining in a slow dance as your arms wrapped around one another. That wonderful rush shot through your veins again, waking chills on your skin. 

Nothing else was needed other than a heartfelt kiss to tell each other… 

_I love you with all of my heart  
Just as you are, with your virtues and flaws_

You stayed there, within the other's embrace, as you admired the one you loved most, nuzzling and kissing when emotions ran high. 

_Sometimes, you just need to follow your heart and show those gentle feelings when impulse calls._

**[END♡]**

"Thankfully, we already washed off the face masks. Imagine the mess we would've made smearing all that on each other!" You giggled. 

Asmodeus pouted, "I appreciate you caring for the products, but… Right now, it's all about us~♡" His lips descended upon yours one more time, setting the night in motion. 

**[♡♡♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAAAAH!!! HOPE THIS COMES ACROSS LIKE I WANTED IT TO!! 😭  
> I'm not super versed on romance, but hope this piece conveyed the tenderness I imagined.
> 
> How are you liking this special so far? I'd love to hear your comments! :D
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Tune in tomorrow for another story~!


	5. Kiss me through the Screen [Leviathan x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because people are shy (like, intensely reclusively shy), doesn't mean they go unnoticed by love!  
> (Leviathan x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see another story with the same title and prompt, but different character involved.  
> Just thought both characters fit the promt so... why not write and share both ideas!
> 
> Please, do come by tomorrow for another special story!  
> Enjoy~!

__

_Your food is about to arrive! Please, wait for the delivery person at the door.  
Thank you for choosing OniEats!_

"Levi" Yu spoke as you tapped his shoulder, "The pizza's about to get here. Pause the movie while I go pick it up." 

The demon did as ordered while you stood and stretched, sweet relief for your legs and back. You were soon heading for the door. 

"Wait, before you go...uh…" His shyness caught up to him. "Can… we keep a video chat while you do that? Just w-wanna make sure none of those normies pester you while you're out there." The room was dark, but the screen's glow allowed you to see the blush on his cheeks. 

_Wasn't he just the cutest~?_

You giggled, "Sure thing, Levi. I see no problem with that." 

After starting a video call through the messaging app, you went out to the bright, blinding outside. 

"Jeez, Levi" You talked while rubbing your eyes, "Maybe up the brightness in your room a bit? I almost lost my vision there." 

"Never! My room is perfectly arranged and decorated to make the optimal gaming and movie watching room!" Lips twisted in a pout, "Do you want me to compromise that?! I thought you were a fellow otaku that understood." He finished complaining. 

Making your way to the mansion's main entrance, you apologized. "Alright, okay! I'm sorry! Just...be mindful of your vision from time to time, yes?" 

__

_Your food has arrived. Contact your delivery person for any inconveniences or instructions for delivery.  
Thank you for choosing OniEats!_

"Oh, food's here!" You rushed the rest of the way there. Light chatter continued on with Levi as you traversed halls to get to your pizza. 

His voice resounded clearly after you closed the main entrance to the House of Lamentation. "[Name]~ I can't see you~!" Levi drawled out in his mildly bored tone. 

You had placed the phone over the pizza boxes in order to carry them without trouble, making him look up to the ceiling.  
"I'm still here, don't worry! Need all available limbs to carry the food, drinks and snacks back y'know?" 

The Avatar of Envy perked up. "Ah, thanks for remembering we ran out of snacks! Please bring my Bocky!" 

You continued to talk nonsense about the movie you were watching as you gathered everything:  
"It's very predictable, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, quite so lol…. Would you… like to see something else?" The reclusive demon proposed.  
"Well, we've already committed this far, it would feel even more fruitless to not finish it."  
"Guess you're right." A sighed escaped him. "Just say the word and we can watch anything you want, k? You have my library to choose from and websites with big catalogues at your hand." 

…. 

"But of course you'd choose TSL, right?" He quickfired back. 

His answer made you laugh. "Oh, Levi, aren't you the silliest, cutest demon around~?" 

"H-Huh?!" The blue haired blushed once more. 

"Anyways, I'm 'bout to go back and I need absolutely every limb in my possession to get there in just one trip."  
You held your D.D.D. up to your face, "See you there, Levia-chan~!" A kiss to the camera before ending the call and walking back to his room was your way to tell Levi goodbye. 

Meanwhile, your timid friend short circuited. Brain displaying the “blue screen of death”, face aflame in the brightest blush, hands trembling so much the digital device fell to his lap. Leviathan stared blankly ahead.  
_"What did-? What just-?! [Name]-?! Kiss?!!!"_

Everything downed on him as his heart beat rapidly. He took to hiding his face on the pillow he was hugging in order to dissipate the nerves….  
_"This is not working!!!"_

_"What did they think they were doing?! Acting like that with no care on how it'll affect me?!"_

_"[Name], that was a direct hit! A critical hit to my heart!"_

_"What sort of intimacy level did I unlock?! How do I proceed?!”_

__“WHERE'S THE GUIDE?! I NEED IT!!!"_ _

__

__

As the demon panicked, you safely arrived back to his room, decked on all sorts of snacks and foods for your movie night. No sound whatsoever registered in his fright. All the while you arranged your snacks around the table and floor, Levi remained motionless. 

_"Perhaps it was overkill."_ You began to worry about your friend. Maybe a kiss through the screen is still too much for him? 

You wanted to make sure he was fine, but before any words could come out your mouth, the Avatar of Envy resumed the movie. Shrouded in darkness, with the screen as your only source of light, you remain in silence as food was devoured. 

The silence was heavy, but it helped Levi make up his mind.  
_“T-Time for my critical hit on you!”_

A trembling hand slowly inched its way towards yours. You became aware of it once his pinky brushed against yours. Throwing a glance at the demon beside you, you noticed how he tried to act nonchalant and casual while the furious blush remained evident on his cheeks. 

_“Levi… you’re too cute for your own good, you dork!”_

A little help came his way, for you entwined your fingers together.  
He flinched, eyes locking with yours after finally turning around, and then he shifted them: looking at your hands, then back to you, hands, you, hands again, you once more. 

“Alright, that’s it.” You whispered.  
“Whu-?” Were his last words before you climbed onto his lap. 

“[N-Name]?! What do you think you’re doing?! We agreed to...keep watching the movie! You know I don’t like changes of plans last minu-!” Simply wrapping your arms around his neck and looking right into his eyes (with a cute teasing smirk on your lips) was enough to stun him. 

You remained like that for a few minutes. _“Alright then, if he’s too nervous to take action, I’ll show him the way.”_

So, you leaned onto him and buried your face on the crook of his neck. His breathing hitched, but finally…. 

Levi allowed himself to indulge, indulge in your softness and nice scent as he, too, wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled into your neck. A soft groan left him as he relished on your warmth. 

Patting his head, you reminded him, “Levi, you can hug me whenever you want. Hug me, hold my hand, ask me to sit closer, play with my hair, you can even ask for kisses! I don’t mind the affection. I want to show my affection to you, okay?” 

“I’ll...try to remember that.” He was calm enough to talk now. 

“So…” The demon continued, “Can we watch TSL now? This boring movie has ended.” 

“Oh, perfect! It was getting tedious to watch. Please play the DVD~!” 

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Levi the cutest? aaaaaaaa ❤️
> 
> Man, I've been disconnected from Obey Me for a WHILE, but writing all this and going through the tag in Tumblr has me all soft for the characers and wanting to go back to the game.....maybe I'll do that after finishing this special 👀


	6. Kiss me through the Screen [Idia Shroud x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because people are shy (like, intensely reclusively shy), doesn't mean they go unnoticed by love!  
> (Idia Shroud x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see two characters with this same prompt... I simply thought both of them fit it well, so why not share both ideas!  
> (*lowkey insecure about this one*)
> 
> Remember to pass by tomorrow for another story!  
> Enjoy~!

Students chatted and walked while others rushed by in a hurry, creating a welcomed chaos within long hallways and flights of stairs.  
Breaks between classes were always precious to NRC students, allowing them the opportunity to greet friends, run quick errands, or go ahead and skip class.

A pair of students, however, remained in place within the mess.  
A floating tablet and the infamous magicless human from another world. 

“Idia-senpai, sorry to bother! We recently had an assignment related to summoning in one of my classes. Ortho told me you were particularly skilled in this area… Could you please explain to me some of these terms? You can ask for anything as payment!” You had approached the older boy to ask for help. 

“Ah, [Name]-san… hmm…. S-Sure, what do you struggle with?” Came his voice from the electronic device. 

It was nothing too complicated and for the most part you answered the questions correctly, but there were some voids between concepts that prevented you from fully understanding and interlacing the theory together. 

Idia tried his best to explain everything as clearly as possible, even going out of his way to use simple terms and analogies to help you decipher the confusing parts of it all.  
_Thank the Great Seven you were into the same things as him, that made it tremendously easy on him to search for examples._

It was rough at first, with Idia’s shyness getting in the way and you drawing blank when too much specific terminology was used, but it all soon worked out… Specially after you reassured him you had plenty of time to spare before your next class, that calmed him and allowed him to gather his thoughts better before talking. 

“Oh, I get it now! So with this, we can go back to the exceptions in that!”  
“Yes, and once you cover that, it’s easier to grasp what precautions to take.”  
“Which, in turn, makes it easier to understand the type of spirits and magic that can be summoned! Oh, it’s way easier now, much easier to link together after the one problem word was explained.” 

You smiled at the tablet, “Thank you for taking the time to explain this to me, Idia-senpai.” 

“Don’t give me all the credit,” He answered back. “You caught up fast and with little trouble. Quite the intelligent one you are, [Name]-san…. Far more intelligent than the playing card duo that always follows you around, at least.” 

Snorting, you refuted, “Aww, give them some credit! They’re trying their best, you know… Well, at least Deuce is….I think….” 

One quick glance at the clock on Idia’s tablet alerted you to begin moving. “Very well then, senpai, I must go now. Once more, thank you for your help!” You spoke while gathering your materials, “Whenever you decide what to ask for as payment, let me know!” 

“Actually…” Shiness returned to the dorm head’s voice, “[Surname], you… have an interest in video games, right?” Came his question. 

You perked up, energetically answering the inquiry, “Oh! Yes I do! Played many games and watched playthroughs back in my world.” Curious eyes looked at the electronic screen, “Do you...want to play together, perhaps?” 

“Ah...uh…Y-Yes…” It took him a few tries to finally get out the rest of his words, “ There’s not much people from other dorms interested in games… and, well, I would like to see the skills someone from outside of Wonderland hones.” 

“Can’t promise I’m super good, but I’ll try my best! Besides, it’ll be fun to compare your games to the ones I used to play.” You commented. 

The first bell rang, warning students to head back to their classroom. 

However, before you could make a move to say goodbye to Idia, he quickly spoke up.  
“H-How would you like to hang out later today? Come over to Ignihyde for a game night? You can bring Grim, too.” 

A smile painted your lips. “That’d be great!” 

“Ortho will pass by your dorm at around 7 p.m. Be alert.” 

“It’s a plan, then! Well, have to head back to class now.” Approaching the tablet, you placed a kiss on it, like how you kissed friends’ cheeks in greeting back home. “See you later, Idia-senpai! Take care!” You bid farewell, getting a move on to arrive on time to your class. 

It wasn’t until later that day that you registered what happened. It came like second nature, your body acted through muscle memory before you could stop...or before you could even notice it happening whatsoever.  
_“I’m so sorry, Idia-senpai!! That surely was too much for you!”_

Meanwhile, right as you left the scene, back in Ignihyde… 

“HAH?!?!?!?!” A strangled shriek pushed past the older Shroud’s lips in confusion, embarrassment, and bashfulness after it all fully registered in his brain. His flaming hair burst for a split second as a blush erupted on his pale cheeks. If you look closely, the tips of his hair flickered up into heart-like shapes, a faint cherry pink coloring the deeper flames.  
_“[Name]-san?!?!?! What was-?! I-I-Is this some sort of mockery from twisted fate?!”_

“Brother, my systems tell me this is an emergency! Your heartbeat is erratic, and your breathing too, but you have not done any exercise! What happened?!” Ortho rushed into the room, alarmed at the sudden change in vitals. 

“S-Sorry, Ortho, but right now I have other important things to do!” Idia apologized as he ignored the boy, caring more about retrieving from the tablet’s memory the precious moment of you kissing him through the screen. 

_A treasure Idia will hold near and dear to his heart~!_

The younger boy went unnoticed as he peeked over his brother’s shoulder.  
_“Ah, [Name] [Surname]-san!”_ It took him no time to understand what had happened. _“So it was them who caused such a reaction on my brother, hmm?”_

Later that day, when Ortho passed by Ramshackle to take you and Grim to Ignihyde, he confessed how Idia reacted to your kiss...and how the dorm leader went ahead and saved the clip, watching it multiple times on loop. 

_Perhaps you should try kissing him farewell for real after your gaming night ends~?_

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this story brought a smile to someone’s face ( ´ ∀ ` )
> 
> Thank you for your support!
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for another special story!


	7. Protection [Leona Kingscholar x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should already be as clear as day, one shall not bother a lion's territory, friends and/or family… There's a reason why they're crowned the King of the Jungle.  
> Unfortunately (or fortunately?), there are souls stupid enough out there willing to test this saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my goal with this special was to challenge myself to write for characters I haven't explored before or tend to stray away from bc I don't like them a lot/am disinterested in them (the one exception being Cater).  
> Leona is one of the characters in the latter category (no likey/disinterest).
> 
> Nevertheless, wanted to try my hand out on him!
> 
> Go forth and enjoy~!

You promised to be back quickly, it was a small enough errand to run by yourself.

"How hard can it be?" You had asked out loud, "Only have to pick a few flowers before Alchemy class starts. Don't worry, I've got it!" Was your enthusiastic reply.  
Thus, you reassured your friends to stay back while you went alone. 

_Oh, what a grave mistake…_

Apparently, some people can't let go of what happened in the past. As soon as you strayed away from the group, a mob of students moved out to follow you. Without your fellow 1st years beside you and with no Grim on your shoulder, you were very much easy prey to everyone in this school.  
Sure, you could pack a good punch, but what's brute force against _magic_? 

It was right on the garden’s doors where you were roughly grabbed and shoved inside the building, the force and unexpected assault making you stumble, trip and fall on your knees. 

“Hey, what is your problem?!” One thing you learned from this place was to never let yourself be walked on, that’s why your immediate reaction was to yell back at the aggressor. You looked over your shoulder to find students from multiple dorms behind you. Students who you and your friends had previously beat up (in self defense), intimidated, or scared off. 

They snickered, “Aww, look at that, the magicless dumbass tryin’ to appear like tough stuff.” 

“Make it quick. As much as I want to play with them, I have things to do.” Another one quiped. 

Others joined in on the discussion. “That’s no fun! Let’s make ‘em pay for what they did to us… slowly, painfully. Let ‘em taste our full anger!” 

“I second the notion! We’ve waited so long for revenge, it’s only fair we make them suffer properly!” 

The knuckleheads continued to argue, allowing you an opportunity to run and try to lose them. However, when you stood up and tried to make a dash for it, something struck your ankle. 

You yelped, falling on your face this time. It was at that moment when fear set in. _“He used magic on me, actual attack magic to injure me… They won’t hesitate anymore.”_ You tried to stand up again, but pain shot through your ankle, it was definitely damaged. 

“Tryin’ to escape, huh? Not so tough now are we?” One of them chucked. Safe to assume it was him the one who wounded you, for he was twirling his magica pen between his fingers. 

“What do you want? Aren’t you magic users ashamed to gang up against me, the non-magical human?” A bitter laugh passed your lips. If anyone is pathetic here, it’s them. 

“Argh, just end it already!” Another student yelled, pushing past everyone to stand right in front of you. “If none of you want to do it, then I’ll do it myself! No one will miss them, anyway. What punishment can the headmaster give us?” He readied his magic pen, pointing straight at you. 

A bright flash. You closed your eyes, bracing for impact.  
But something cut off the magic attack's path, a clashing sound being your only clue. 

“What is a pack of idiots doing here? You’re too loud.” _You knew that voice!_  
Once you opened your eyes, you saw Leona some steps away by your side. 

“Dorm head Leona! W-We were just-!” Someone quickly tried to make up an excuse. 

“Shut up, don’t even try to hide it.” The Savanaclaw prefect sounded serious. “Ganging up on the one hervibore who cannot defend themselves with magic… Pathetic.” Leona took slow steps forward, making the mob back up. 

“What’s that about revenge? Threatening to take someone’s life? Fueled by petty reasons such as cafeteria mishaps or bumping into each other in the hallway, losing a fight.” An irritated sigh came from the 3rd year, “Just accept that they outsmarted and defeated you in battle through strategic thinking.” 

“But, dorm leader, we’ve always been said to-” One brave soul dared speak up. 

“Go for the weak ones? Let alone, in a gang like you are doing now? Absolutely not!” His face was fully scrunched up in a scowl. “There is strength in numbers, yes, but that strength should be better used to challenge and take on the strong.” His words were laced with a growl, “If anything, the weak will be your allies and subordinates, they are not your enemy.” The anger on the lion’s face and voice was unparalleled. 

The students were trembling in their shoes at the uperclassman’s sour energy. 

“If I see any of you bothering the magicless human again,” His stance was powerful, voice steady and intimidating, “You will personally answer to me. Now, scram!”  
Immediately, all of them turned tail and banished. 

You were amazed… Leona, out of everyone in this school, _defending you?_ You had to be hallucinating. 

“Tell me I’m in the afterlife, there’s no way this just happened.” You mused aloud. 

“Huh?” The brunet looked at you, irritation still hugging his face. 

“Leona, did you just...protect me?” Your question was met with silence... But thankfully, he is a beastman. His tail swished frequently, out of irritation and slight embarrassment. 

You laughed internally at his display of emotion, but were cut out of your reverie. “Agh, damn it! I need to pick the flowers!” 

“Then stand up and do it.” The lion yawned, “Damn you, you woke me up from my nap with your dumb screech.” 

“I mean, I would, but one of those idiots probably messed up my ankle or something. It hurts and pulses, and I’m not even putting pressure on it right now.” 

Kingscholar grumbled, helping you off the ground. “Where?” 

“Thank you-uh… Huh?” He cut you off as you tried to thank him for helping you up. 

A low growl left him, “Where are those flowers you need?” 

“Oh! Uhm… Over by the mint plants. Y’know, the pretty pink flowers for shrinking potions?” 

Your upperclassman led you to the plants, holding you with a strong grip to prevent you from falling once more or overexert your wounded ankle. 

“Thank you, Leona… I really appreciate it.” You spoke sincerely. “Don’t worry, no one will know of this if that’s what you wish.” 

“Whatever.” Was his sole response. However, his tail betrayed him again. It came around your back to loosely curl on your waist, occasionally flicking so your fingers would lightly brush along its furry tip.  
You could only smile at the grumpy beastman and his antics. 

_He may not say it out loud, but Leona respects you a lot~. Even more so after your help in his lowest moment while at NRC._

Later, your fellow prefect would stop by class 1-A to drop off the flowers, leaving Ace, Deuce and Grim in the shadows about what happened to you. 

You promptly messaged them though: 

**Chat - One (1) Braincell** 🤪❌🧠❌ 

_Braincell Holder_ 🤓:  
_I’m at the infirmary, ankle was injured by some idiots trying to “get back” at me_  
_Leona took care of them tho, so don’t pester him~ ( ´ ▽ ` )b_

_Braincell Holder_ 🤓:  
_Come visit after class, yes?_

_Braincell Holder_ 🤓:  
_Bring food with you, I’m starving ( ; ´～`)_

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... how did I do? Was it good, in character? Leona, after all, isn't exactly a mushy soft character... Thus why he won't super outright admit and show his affections to you.
> 
> Nonetheless, hope it was enjoyable!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come back tomorrow for another story!


	8. Beloved Mom Friend [Satan x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you” is not the only way to express your appreciation for someone. Mom friends are here to show us the many ways one can convey love and care without (explicit) words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t stop thinking of Satan (canon?) mom friend ever since reading that one chat where he was described as acting like a mom.

A frustrated groan leaves your lips as your hand tousles your hair. The thick opened book in front of you only gives you a headache instead of answers.

“Oh? What was that?” The blonde inquired, slight amusement laced in his tone. 

“The history assignment… I can’t make heads or tails of the timeline of events!” You let your head thud down on the book, groaning once more. “Why is your history so complicated? Why do you have thousands upon millions of years of history?.... And why must I study it?!” Your complaints were muffled due to being face first on the pages. 

Satan chuckled, looking up from his book to address you, “Because you’re a student at RAD now. Anyway,” He moved to sit close to you, “I’ve already completed my assignment, let me help you with it.” 

You sat straight again, no longer gloomy. “I’d very much like that! Thank you, Satan! Let me treat you to something after we finish.” 

He smiled softly at you, “No need for that.” 

**●・○・●・○・●**

A night out with friends!  
You were going to dine together with Beel and the Purgatory Hall trio in one of Beel’s favorite restaurants. 

With a skip in your step and humming a melody, you made your way to the door to wait for your demonic friend. 

“It’s chilly tonight, go grab a sweater unless you want to catch a cold.” The sudden intrusion spooked you, making you flinch. 

“Oww, come on! I spent time picking this outfit to cover it with something!” Lips in a pout, you turned to Satan. 

The Avatar of Wrath sighed, “Come now, don’t be like that. You can always carry or tie it somewhere if you’re not feeling cold.” 

“Then what’s the point of taking it then?” You whispered bitterly. 

The demon looked at you with an authoritative stare, “What?” 

Before anything else could traspire, Beelzebub entered the scene. “[Name], ready to head out?” The gentle readhead smiled at you. 

You smiled back at him. “Of cour-” 

Satan was quick to interrupt you, briskly walking over to you and his brother.  
“Uh, no, not at all. I can’t believe I have to tell this to you too, Beel. Where do you think you’re going like that? It’s cold, go fetch a jacket!” 

The taller demon blinked twice, dumbfounded. “Huh?” His eyes switched from his brother to you a couple times, noting your slight irritation. “Uh… sure…” He awkwardly turned around to go for his jacket. 

The bookworm ramined staring at you with a stern parent expression, arms crossed as he waited for you to relent. 

“Alright, alright! I Get it! Jeez…” With that, you returned to your room for a light coat to cover with before going out. 

**●・○・●・○・●**

**Chat - Angy Catboy /ᐠ𝅒 ‸ 𝅒ᐟ\ﾉ** 💚 

_Satan:_  
_Remember to carry your drink with you **always**_  
_Cover it with your hand, hold it close to you_  
_And tell them to hold back **a lot** on the alcohol_  
_Devildom alcohol is way different from that in the human realm_

_Satan:_  
_Keep Asmo and Solomon in your peripheral_

_Satan:_  
_Actually, don’t stray far from Solomon_  
_he can protect you_

_Satan:_  
_Asmo can do so too, of course_  
_but he’ll be more preoccupied with other people_

_Satan:_  
_Just be careful, yes?_  
_Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything_  
_Have fun and return safely! ฅ(＾・ω・＾ฅ)_ ❤️ 

**●・○・●・○・●**

The smell of sweet apple pie guided you to the kitchen. Slow groggy steps helped you through darkened halls.  
It was a difficult night for you, sleep avoiding you for everything it was worth. Your eyes felt pressured, sometimes tears would fall due to the sheer exhaustion. Everything felt heavy and tired, yet no matter how long you remained in bed, not a lick of sleep visited you. 

You thought maybe it was hunger keeping you awake (you did skip dinner in order to finish one big school project, and the constant growl of your stomach was too distracting), so you followed the delicious scent of baked apple. Of course, it led you to him. 

“Figured you’d come down sooner or later.” The demon said. “Here, I prepared a slice for you, if you’d like some.” A plate with a beautiful slice of Satan’s favorite apple pie was presented to you. 

You were surprised, “How did you know…? I mean, thank you, I do appreciate it… but it’s a little...weird.” 

“You used up a lot of energy and intellect to do that project, need to recover all that, and that happens through eating. Plus, the hunger most probably kept you awake because it’s too uncomfortable.” He explained while preparing some sort of tea or infusion. 

“Satan,” He hummed to signal he’s paying attention, “You do act like a mom, you know…” With a smile, you took a forkfull of pie. 

“Ugh, not you too…” The blond rubbed the bridge of his nose. That dumb comment made by one of his brothers stuck against his will, and even spread over to Purgatory Hall. 

A soft giggle came from you, “It’s cute though.” 

You continued to eat in silence as Satan prepared a warm drink. Soon enough, he presented the cup to you along with sweetener and cream. 

“It’ll help you sleep, a brew suited for relaxing. Idea to take before bed or after a long day.” 

“Wow, even a drink? Thank you very much, it’s very sweet of you.” The cup was eagerly picked up and brought to your lips. The warm heat and soothing herbal smell was enough to loosen up your tense shoulders, this will definitely do wonders to help you rest. 

Your midnight snack went by in relative silence, with little comments about the taste of the food and other random idle comments thrown here and there between you two.  
It was after you finished the tea that you began yawning, feeling like the world around finally settled down into a slow pace. 

The seemingly know-it-all demon took the dishes away. “Go on now, head back to bed. Better take advantage of the drink’s effects as they start to kick.” He immediately went to your side, “Let me help you.” 

Hanging onto his arm, you sleepily walked to your room. It wasn't long to get there, the perks of having the room closest to the kitchen.  
As soon as your head hit the pillow, you could feel yourself drifting away to the realm of dreams. 

But first… 

You held on to his hand. “Thank you… really….needed….that…” Were your last words before fully succumbing to sleep, nuzzling his hand. 

"It's never a problem." His thumb caressed your cheek, "Have sweet dreams. Rest well, [Name].” 

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ 

One day, Satan returned to his mess of a bedroom in search of a peaceful space in which to read in. 

To his surprise, there was a little something waiting for him on top of his bed. 

_Happy Valentine's Day!_  
_Let me treat you to a cat café outing, yes?_  
_Can't say no, I've already made reservations ;b_ It's the least I can do for you!  
_Thank you for taking care of me~_  
_\- [Name] xoxo_

The little note taped to the coffee chocolate bar read. 

_"But [Name],"_ He thought to himself, _"Your presence in my life is enough."_

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satan can be a sweetheart, when with the right people… at least I like to believe uvu 💕
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope this was a sweet story to enjoy~
> 
> Come back tomorrow for another story!


	9. A sense of Family [Lilia Vanrouge & Silver x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sick is terrible, now imagine being sick in a world away from home. Thankfully, you have friends who will gladly look over you in your time of need...and remind you that you don’t need to be home to feel at home, to have a sense of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole family dynamic going on in Diasomnia inspired this...and also my absolute LOVE for stories and comics showing Lilia's parental side.
> 
> Please enjoy~!

A fever, sore throat, and full-body ache...with a side of stuffy nose  
What a wonderful way to wake up! ...not…

You were confused about what possibly caused this, and certainly the uncomfortable heat and starting headache were not helping you decipher it at all. 

You were quick to notify Grim of your predicament, to which the cat-monster took to calling Ace and Deuce to help him fetch some food and help. 

It was in the infirmary where light chatter about your condition raised. 

"It's still somewhat strange that [Name] fell ill, they've been holding up all this time." Deuce commented. With all the crazy things that have happened to you and how you came out unscathed, a sudden ordinary sickness having you glued to your bed was…. Funny, _a little bit_ funny.  
It's not like he wanted to sound cruel with that, but… a sickness having you like that, while facing off berserk Overblots left you relatively unscathed? You have to admit it's a little funny. 

Still, whether they want to admit it or not, your beloved "Braincell Trio" were worried and wished to help get you up and running again.  
_They needed their precious friend to comfortably get caught in mischief, after all._

"[Name] gets so fuzzy when sick, yanno...a pain to deal with. I need the quickest remedy so I can get some peace back." Grim complained. 

Ace chuckled maliciously, “Why don’t ya try and annoy them back? Used to do that to my brother when he got sick. Let ‘em get a spoonful of their own medicine, I say~” 

As the boys kept waiting around for the medical staff to show up, an eavesdropping bat flew away to his dorm. 

»»—— 🦇 ——«« 

“My dear Malleus, I have things to ask you.” Lilia approached the draconic fae. 

“Hm? And what is that which you wish to ask?” The dorm leader inquired back. 

“The child of man you’ve befriended,” Wise old Lilia started, “You and them have had your outings to chat while nighttime shrouds you, yes?” 

“You are correct.” Malleus answered. 

Vanrouge continued, “The last couple of nights gone by have been on the wintry side, have they not?” 

“Yes… What exactly is the point of this interrogation, Lilia?” The dragon demanded, eyebrows somewhat furrowed and arms crossed. 

“The poor soul barely owns any other clothes other than our standard uniform, Malleus, did you think about how humans get cold easily? They’re not as hardy as us fae against the elements. They’re very prone to sickness, actually.” The vice dorm leader spilled, “So guess who woke up terribly ill on this beautiful day?” 

Malleus realized his mistake. Even after having Silver near him for so long, he still tends to forget that humans are infinitely more fragile than fae, especially when referring to health. The dragon got moving and headed out the room, ready to make his way to Ramshackle dorm in order to apologize and take care of the sick human. 

“Where is it that you’re headed, Malleus?” Lilia followed the younger fae along halls. 

“Heading to where the child of man resides.” Draconia answered, never stopping in his stride. “I must apologize and help them into a quick recovery.” 

“Oh! If someone to take care of your little friend is what you require, you can always count on your trusty little Lilia Vanrouge~! I did bring you and Silver up into fine young men.” The bat smiled brightly at his superior. “I promise to take utmost care of them. My special recipes will surely aid them in their betterment.” 

Within the small lounge room Lilia and Malleus were currently at, one person snapped into attention once their sleepy brain registered the old bat’s words. Memories from their childhood flooding in, some of them made chills travel through their spine.  
_And what do you know? Those particularly frightening memories were of the times they got sick._

“Allow me to help then.” A voice quickfired. 

Lilia was interested in who this person was, turning to look at the interruptor. “Ah, Silver! How come you desire to help take care of the human?” 

“Shouldn’t it be obvious?” Malleus, too, looked at his ward. “Silverhair is human, as well. If anything, he is someone who knows better than us how the child of man feels this moment.” 

“Ahm… Indeed.” Silver answered back.  
_Better not tell them the real reason he’s volunteering._

“Very well then. Let us go.” Diasomnia’s dorm leader once more began walking. 

“No, I do not think so, Malleus.” Vanrouge stopped him in his tracks. “You have duties as the head of this our Diasomnia dorm. It would hinder our progress if you skipped your responsibilities to care for the otherworldly student.” 

There staid the trio, seemingly deep in thought as to what to do now. 

“Lilia...” The prince’s voice was laced with mild irritation, “I suppose you are right.” He relent.  
“Then so it shall be.” The dragon decided by himself, “Lilia, Silver. I will rely on both of you to take care of the human. Go now, the faster the better, as they say.” 

“As you wish, Malleus.”  
“Understood, Malleus-sama.”  


Caretaker and retainer packed useful things and made their way to Ramshackle dorm. 

To their surprise, Ace and Deuce opened the door before a kock on the door could be struck. The first year duo were making their way back to their dorm before stumbling upon both Diasomnia students outside the old broken-down dorm you called home. 

“Ah, Vanrouge-senpai, Silver-senpai.” Spade greeted. 

“Good day to you, young ones.” Lilia smiled at them. “Do you happen to be taking care of [Name]?” 

Ace sighed, “We tried contacting the medical staff in school, but apparently they’re nowhere to be found today.” He looked between the two with suspicion, “But what are you doing here?” 

The vice dorm leader waved them off, “Oh, worry not about that! Our master has relied the duty of helping [Name] to a speedy recovery in our hands. I’m afraid it was his fault your friend fell ill.” 

Silver, upon noticing Ace’s distress at Lilia’s words, settled the 1st year’s nerves. “Young Master wished to apologize to [Name] himself, but he has duties to attend to. Lilia-sama is in charge of preparing brews and potions to aid your friend’s symptoms and health. I will….try my best with cooking.” 

At the words of the aurora eyed male Ace relaxed just the slightest ( _“Do your best, Silver. Don’t let [Name] eat Lilia’s cooking while they’re ill.”_ The memories of those Halloween treats still haunt him). Vanrouge, however, looked at the silver haired in surprise. 

“I’m sure [Name] will appreciate your help.” Deuce spoke once more. “As much as we’d like to stay and help, dorm leader Rosehearts has asked for our presence in Heartslabyul.” 

“Chores to attend to and whatnot.” Ace followed. “Well, good luck there, senpais!” 

With that, both Heartslabyul students went their way, leaving Silver and Lilia alone. 

“Hoho~, what was that? Deciding what one should do all by yourself, Silver?” The bat teased. 

“I apologize. However, I’ve just recently started learning more recipes and wish to put my abilities in practice.” The ward explained. 

Lilia patted the boy’s shoulder a couple times, smile bright on his face. “A pleasant sight to see you so assured of your decision regarding your old man, Silverhair.” 

The fae knocked on the door before letting himself in, ushering Silver to follow. In the lounge, Lilia chatted quickly with the ghosts before both Diasomnia members headed up towards your room. 

A light rapping on the doorframe alerted you and Grim of new intruders. Both servants of Malleus stepped inside the room, making their way to stand by your bed. 

“Hello, Grim and [Name]. It is our pleasure and duty to aid you on feeling better and recover your health.” Lilia spoke in a serene voice. “I apologize on the behalf of my master, for it appears it was his unknowing fault you fell ill.” 

“Thank you. It’s okay, was too dumb and went into the cold.” You could barely rasp out, words chased by a coughing fit. 

Silver was the next to talk, “Don’t force yourself to speak if you can’t. Allow us to prepare food and medicine for you.” His calm tone did wonders to ease some of your discomfort from the whole body ache. 

“I do believe it is time for us to get to work, Silver. Come, let us go.” Vanrouge walked over to the door, sparing you and Grim one last glance before disappearing, “Rest for now [Name]. Grim, you shall be in charge of monitoring your friend, yes? Wait patiently for us, you have nothing to worry about.” 

“I will be back soon with a remedy that hopefully helps your throat, even if just a little.” With Silver’s last words, Grim and you were once more left alone. 

“Ya heard ‘em. Listen to what your caretakers said and try to sleep. You did pass a very uncomfortable night.” Grim curled up next to you. “Just for today I’ll allow you to have our roles reversed, ‘kay? You’re the master and I’m the servant… But just this once!” 

A barely-there giggle passed your lips, “Thank you, Great Grim. You really are the greatest.” 

_**Meanwhile, with Silver and Lilia....**_

“Do you need help with anything?” Lilia floated up to the human boy. 

“Ah, old man… No, it’s fine.” The ward continued to stir something within a spoon.  
Seeing how the curious bat remained, Silver decided to explain: “I’m sure you know of this classic remedy for itchy throat, a spoonful of honey and lemon juice. Sebek takes it frequently… It seems to work, so I decided to prepare some for [Name].” 

“Oh! Of course, of course.” The fae went back to his little bubbling cauldrons and pots with strange shimmering liquids. “If you do need my aid in anything, don’t hesitate to ask! After all, you know how I adore to experiment with cooking~!” 

“N-No need to…” The aurora eyed boy whispered as he made his way up the stairs back into your room. 

He knocked lightly on the doorframe, like Lilia did earlier, to alert the small monster and human of his intrusion. 

“Sorry for waking you up so soon, but I’ve prepared you some lemon honey to ease your throat.” Silver helped you prop up with spare pillows and blankets. 

As he presented the spoon to you, he once more explained: “Sebek seems fond of this home remedy. With all the shouting he does, I presume it is quite efficient.” A rare small smile painted his lips at his own comment. 

You yourself snorted, “Sebek seal of approval, definitely works.” After gulping down the thick liquid, you handed back the spoon. “Thank you.” 

“Sleep more, rest as much as you can. I’ll be back with food in a moment.” Off he went into the kitchen once more. 

“Did young [Name] take the honey well?” The wise fae asked as he kept stirring and adding herbs into his brews. 

“Yes, there was no problem.” Silverhair answered. He promptly began preparing everything to cook up a warm, comforting, nourishing meal perfect to help you fight off that pesky flu. 

**☆○o。 ⚔️ 。o○☆**

The snoopy bat checked up on Silver. “Are you done with your preparations? It would be best if [Name] eats a portion of food before taking their medicine.” 

“Have you finished brewing your potions and syrups, old man?” The young boy asked. 

“Aye, everything is ready for dear [Name] to take. Cooled and bottled even.” Lilia stretched after doing such hard work. _It wasn’t really hard work for such wise fae._

“Understood. I do believe the food is ready now. Let’s go. Take a bowl for Grim, too.” Malleus’ retainer firmly spoke. 

Lilia gave him that playful, proud smile. _“Silver really grew to be a fine young man. Look at him ordering his old man around without slight hesitation.”_

Before one or the other could alert you of their presence, Grim’s little head had already shot up and sniffed the air. 

“Food! I smell something tasty!” The cat exclaimed. His outburst helped wake you up. 

“Indeed it is, Grim! We have brought both of you some warm food.” Diasomnia’s vice dorm leader cheerfully declared. 

In your sleepy stupor, your brain could only register so much information. That is why your stomach churned and growled in discomfort while a drawled out groan left your lips at the bat’s voice linked to the mention of food.  
Ace had very much informed you of Lilia’s disaster cooking, and to think of eating it while you felt horrible made you feel even more terrible. 

Vanrouge chided you with a smile, “Now now, beloved [Name], be a nice one and clean your plate. You need plenty of nutrients to get better.” 

You dragged yourself onto your make-do backrest of pillows and blankets, begrudgingly grabbing the warm bowl food into your hands. 

The first spoonful reached your mouth and… 

“Woah! Tasty!” You and Grim said in unison upon savouring the lovely rice porridge.  
A smile immediately stuck to your face. _What a lovely meal! Easy on the stomach, comfortingly warm, and flavorful even for your dull senses!_

“Oh, look at both of you, devouring your food with tremendous speed~!” Lilia teased. “Glad to see you enjoy Silver’s cooking so actively. See that, Silverhair? You make for a good cook.” 

Silver scratched the back of his neck, tiny proud smile shaping his lips. "Good to see you enjoying some food. If you wish for me to share the recipe, don’t hesitate to ask." 

“By the way,” You smiled at the handsome boy, “Throat feels less scratchy, thank you.” 

He only nodded in acknowledgement. 

As you continued to eat your fill, a nostalgic feeling overcame you.  
This situation reminded you so much when you would get sick back home. Staying in bed, sleeping to regain energy, eating a warm meal, and even the home remedies. 

You sighed in happiness. _“Even so far from home, I’m...starting to feel at home…”_ A tender smile came to your lips, _“This feeling really reminds me of... a sense of family.”_  
Your hand went to pet Grim while you admired the close bond Lilia and Silver displayed as they talked between themselves (with the occasional question thrown at you and the feline monster). 

After some time, the small fae returned his attention to you.  
“Have you finished now? Then it’s time for your medicine~! Made by yours truly.” He sing-sang. 

Like a frightened animal, you looked at Lilia with wide eyes. Shaking chills traveled through your body as you watched the jolly fae pour a spoonful of thick, shimmering, dark purple syrup from one of the bottles he brought up. You threw a desperate glance at Grim, but the chaos bringer himself was afraid to intervene. 

Almost as if on instinct, you backed up into your back rest when Lilia brought the spoon to your lips. 

“Ah, I see... you’re a naughty one.” He suddenly turned serious. At this Silver became alert, making you even more nervous and insecure of taking whatever that mysterious syrup was. 

“But do not fret, I have many a trick under my sleeve to aid me with difficult children.” The fae relaxed his body, taking deep breaths in preparation for..!! 

A hand fell on his shoulder, interrupting his concentration. “Old man! I mean,” Silver cleared his throat from the sudden outburst, “Lilia-sama… Wouldn’t it be better to approach them in a friendlier manner?” 

“Hm? And how do you suppose I could do that?” It was difficult to tell if the question was genuine or not. 

Nonetheless, the aurora eyed boy suggested something. “Why don’t you try explaining what that syrup is for?” 

Lilia pouted, seeing no reason to do such thing. “But is it not obvious? It’s medicine to help them get better… It helps dull out body aches and diminish fever.” He picked up another bottle, “And this one helps with stuffy noses and uncomfortable throats.”  
“Home brewed medicinal potions, my specialty!” A cute joyous smile shaped his lips. 

“Oh, okay. Bring it.” You spoke up as much as you could. At least your nerves settled some.  
However, you remained wary because this was Lilia after all…Still, you prefer trusting his word. If it’s his specialty, then you will go ahead and drink it.  
_Better than waiting it out until the infirmary staff is available._

Vanrouge immediately perked up and presented the spoon to your lips once more.  
Closing your eyes and hoping for the best, you downed it all in one gulp. To your surprise… 

“Grape!” At your sudden loud exclamation, you shrunk into the bed and blushed. 

“What was that?” Not only Lilia, but Grim and Silver were perplexed by your reaction. 

Sitting straight once more, you pointed out: “A-Ah… The syrup was grape flavoured, very noticeable. Back in my world, thick syrups like that... taste horrible! Bitter, so bitter, not at all like fruit.” You had to clear your throat a little after talking so much. “Wasn’t expecting something nice.” 

_And the fact that Lilia brewed such potions made you even more doubtful, with how his cooking can go, and how the bat enjoys the awful taste potions tend to have._

“Old man…. Lilia-sama brews the best medicinal potions, they don’t taste bad at all.” Silver commented. 

“Many thanks for the compliments, my dear children. Now, time for the other medicine.” Lilia presented the next spoonful, which you drank with no qualms. 

Tummy full, medicine taken, and warm nostalgia hugging you close.  
Everything settled for a moment of peace within this sickness. 

Your little group remained chatting for some time. Eventually, you settled back down to lay down, accompanied by Silver, who accepted your kind offer to accompany you in bed after catching him nodding off. Grim, too, snuggled next to you in your pile of pillows. Lilia, however, prefered to float around the room and occasionally sat down on the couch he brought next to your bed with magic. 

Soon, your words got drawled out due to yawns. 

“Hoho~? Looks like the medicine is working.” Diasomnia’s vice leader teased. “Very well, children, how would you like if I recite to you a classic bedtime story to help you drift over to dreamland?” A small book materialized in the fae’s hands. 

“I’m curious. Please do.” You accepted the offer while trying to rub the sleep out of your eyes.

“The story of the prince and the dragon…” Silver smiled in the midst of his more-asleep-than-awake state. 

“Indeed, Silverhair.” Sitting down on the couch and clearing his throat, Lilia began, “In a land far far away, in times of ancient past, our story began with a King and a Queen… and a tiny royal baby…” 

**‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌸 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙**

“Letting his sword fall to the ground, the Prince ended a million years’ conflict. He decided to befriend the noble dragon and bring peace to the human and fae kingdoms. And so, harmony reigned over the land. The end.” 

Vanrouge closed the book slowly and turned to look at the sleeping beauties beside him. 

A fond smile formed on his lips, _“Just like in old times.”_

Carefully covering his underclassmen, Lilia made his way towards the room’s entrance.  
“Sweet dreams, young ones. Rest well and recover.” 

Sometimes friends become family, with their love and care. 

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha….yeah, short stories haha….
> 
> Anyway, I’ve been wanting to write something like this for Lilia! Family dynamics and parental/caretaker figures are so cute and heartwarming. It was so much fun trying to find ways to portray Lilia’s way of speaking (it isn’t super accurate bc honestly I have no idea how to write like that, but hey! Add a personal touch to your writing! This is my rendition of it)  
> Also...Chef Silver in the new Twst event, definitely part of my inspiration to put him in this fic.
> 
> Hope this was to your liking, I definitely enjoyed writing this out!
> 
> Do come by tomorrow for another story! We’re reaching the last ones!
> 
> Thank you for your support! ( ^ ^)/


	10. Ease your Heart [Belphegor x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day about friendship and love away from those you love… Thankfully, the new bonds you have established in this world are there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have feelings similar to these due to lockdown (feelings of fear of being forgotten by friends due to lack of interactions)... I hope this little story brings some peace to your heart.  
> I want you to remember: you are worthy of love, and are very much loved. Don’t hesitate to reach out for help.
> 
> Tomorrow is our second to last story!  
> Please do enjoy this one, for the time being.

After an eventful day doing multiple different things with the demon brothers you loved, it was finally time to wind down and relax. Who better to help with this than Belphie? Your local slothful demon who adored to cuddle up with you (and Beel) to take a nice refreshing nap.

You were already in bed, dressed in your comfy sleeping clothes, laying on fluffy pillows and under cozy blankets. Belphegor, too, was ready for bed beside you. 

Everything set perfectly for an amazing sleep… _but sleep never did come to you._

Doubts you that plagued your mind in the first month of the exchange program decided to spin their web around your head once more. The anguish and uncertainty prevented you from finding comfort. 

_“Have they forgotten me?”_  
_“Is everyone back there doing well?”_  
_“What did they think happened to me?”_  
_“Have they...given up hope that I will return?”_  
_“I just wish I could… tell them everything’s fine, give them a sign that I’m alright.”_  


Purple-pink eyes observed your movements, noting how you rearranged your head and limbs to find a nice position, how your breathing pattern changed, and the way you fidget your feet. 

“Alright, spill it.” Your company’s voice broke your spacing out. 

“Belphie, I-...” You took a deep breath, “Sorry…” 

“I appreciate the apology, your constant moving around wasn’t letting me sleep, after all.” Came his honest answer, “But there’s no need for it. It’s obvious something’s wrong, what is it?” 

“It’s nothing rea-” You wanted to give the typical excuse, but the demon quickly interrupted you. 

“Don’t even dare finish that sentence.” A sleepless Belphie was a scary Belphie. “Cut it and tell me what it is… If there’s anyone I wish to help other than Beel, it’s you [Name].” But he was still soft for you, it seems~. 

Hesitation trapped your words in your throat for few seconds. _“They’re your friends, [Name]. Rely on them just as they’ve relied on you… willing or unwillingly…"_

“Okay, I admit it… I’m not fine…” You turned to look at the Avatar of Sloth. “Don’t misunderstand me, I love spending time with you and your brothers. This Valentine’s has definitely been extremely fun.” 

“However…?” He completed for you and encouraged to continue. 

“I haven’t had these thoughts since my arrival here, but now they’ve resurfaced…” The melancholy and nervousness prevented you from looking him in the eye, “Valentine’s day back at home, used to spend it with friends… remembering those days set off this net of doubts.” 

“Do you…” You finally looked into Belphegor’s eyes, “Do you think they remember me?” 

Silence followed your question, which you did not necessarily make to get an answer. 

“I was suddenly hit with this immense feeling of homesickness. Sometimes I wonder if they still hold on hope that I'll return… or if they’ve decided to let go…” You cuddled further into your pillow. 

“I wish I was… given an opportunity to say goodbye before coming here, or even a chance to send some sort of sign that I’m alive and well…” Flashes of moments spent together with those you loved came up in your memory. 

“It’s just…" Uncertainty took over your heart, as panic clutched your mind. “I miss the connections I made throughout my life, and I’m deeply afraid to return home to no one, for they’ve already forgotten me.” 

“But… I’m also so, _so_ angry at myself..!” Brows furrowed in rage, you proceeded, “It’s been months since I last had those doubts! I settled them already, telling myself that I’ll calmly explain to them… _something!_ ”  
The blanket was kicked off in frustration. “I’m having the time of my life here with you! This exchange program is possibly one of the best things to happen! It’s allowing me to dare more, open up more, soak up lots of amazing knowledge and life lessons! So why...why am I worrying about “home”…?” 

Distracted by your turmoil of emotions, Belphegor taking you into his tender embrace went unnoticed.  
“They won’t forget you, [Name], I know they won’t.” His hands rubbed soothing circles on your back. “Take deep breaths, close your eyes. Here, do it with me.” 

You did as instructed. His arms felt like the most secure place you could be in at that moment. You did the breathing exercises together. 

Minutes passed for him to begin over, sure that you were at least somewhat calm now.  
“They won’t forget you… because you are [Name].” The demon tilted your head to look at him, and carried on, “You are one unique and wonderful human. You are passionate, and kind, you don’t hesitate to go forth and do what must be done.” 

“Wanna know something?” Belphegor asked, hugging you tightly against him. 

You were uncertain your voice would not shake, so you settled to humming as a sign for him to continue. 

“My brothers and I, in all our years of life, have never met someone as memorable as you.” Fingers lost themselves in your hair, carding through it to bring tranquility back to your mind. 

“Everything you've done for us… Not any ordinary human can do that. So, [Name]...” He made you look at him once more, eyes reflecting pure care and sincerity, “Believe me when I tell you the people back on the human realm won’t forget you… Because us demons, and I’m sure those two angels as well, will absolutely remember you for the rest of our lives.” 

A stray sob passed your lips, “Belphie..!” You buried your face on his chest, hanging onto him. “Thank you..! And I- I’m sorry, I truly like being here, it’s just-” He cut you off by holding you a little tighter. 

“No damage done, don’t worry about that.” The sleepy demon continued running his fingers through your hair. “It’s just nostalgia and anxiety, I understand. I know you are enjoying your time here… Otherwise how will you willingly put up with all of us for so long?” You both laughed a little. 

You remained in each other’s embrace, until all your pieces were put back together. Those fingers massaging your scalp took with them the horrible mesh that clouded your mind, bringing a welcomed sense of peace to your heart. 

There, within Belphegor’s arms, you finally found comfort. 

“I’m sorry for ruining our cuddle-napping session.” A light giggle left you. 

The demon shushed you, “It’s fine, I don’t mind it. Now, go sleep.” 

As if on cue, your eyelids grew heavy and your mind finally settled down. Soon enough you were visited by the Sandman. _Work of Belphegor’s sleep powers, one could say._

“Sleep well, [Name]... We will always be here for you.” His lips pressed a gentle kiss to the top of your head. He shortly followed you into a peaceful sleep. 

_He knew that feeling very well… The fear of abandonment, of being forgotten, the hopelessness…_  
_Rest assured, Belphegor will always settle your heart whenever doubts may resurface._

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt Belphie was a good candidate to ease those doubts since he was kinda… in a similar-ish situation in the story.  
> Now, apologies I’m very VERY behind on the story, so idk if MC has had the chance to say something to their loved ones in the newer lessons in the human world.
> 
> Even still, hope this was to your liking!
> 
> ….Belphie’s too cute aaaaa <3 all of them are soft for MC (but also have their darker sides)
> 
> Come back tomorrow for another story!  
> Only one more before the Specia’s finale!!
> 
> Thank you for reading~!


	11. Here for You [Kalim Al-Asim x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even those who are most cheerful need some cheering up and comforting, from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna explore Kalim...still have a lot to learn about him, but wanna give it a try regardless.  
> This is also kinda like a shout out to those of us who are shy and a bit wary of physical affection/contact, pls respect our boundaries and personal space u.u
> 
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes, this wasn’t properly checked for those orz
> 
> Tomorrow! TOMORROW!!! Our last story arrives tomorrow!
> 
> For now, I hope this is to your liking.

Well, that was one crazy winter break in Scarabia, along with the Octainelle boys.  
That is all in the past, though. As of now, you are all preparing for VDC. Everyone was doing their best in rehearsals, practicing their choreography and lines to put on a great show.

You noticed, however, a change.  
A change in Kalim. 

He was his ever cheerful self, but there was a lingering hesitation, a certain disappointment or frustration that lingered in his eyes from time to time. 

Thus why you decided to pay him a quick visit...alone…  
(Grim was pushed into ADeuce’s hands. You gave them the excuse of arriving too late to your rescue back then, so now they gotta watch over Grim for a bit.) 

“Welcome, welcome! Please make yourself comfortable!” The pearl grey haired boy eagerly led you by the hand into an empty cushion seat in the wide lounge room of Scarabia. 

It wasn’t that you disliked physical contact, but to be enthusiastically grabbed without previous warning did make you a little nervous. You naturally kept to yourself and preferred when people asked for permission first, you also asked prior showing affection.  
Many times you tried to call Kalim out on that, but it was fruitless. You have yet to get used to him being open with his touch though. 

“Ah, ahem, yeah. Thank you.” A polite smile was thrown his way before taking a seat. “How have you been doing, Kalim? Are you...alright?” Came your gentle question. 

His big eyes looked at you with curiosity. “Hm? Of course I’ve been fine! Ah, could it be… You’re worried about me after what happened during break?” 

You nodded, “Yes, I’m concerned if you’re feeling well after all that. You know you can count on-” 

Panicked screams calling for Kalim interrupted you. A group of students came running towards you two. 

"What is it? What happened?!" The normally joyful boy asked, confused and startled by the frenzy. 

"Prefect Kalim!" One volunteered, "The ingredients and utensils you laced with magic!"  
"They've got out of hand!" Another one completed. 

At this alarm, the Asim heir quickly ran to the kitchen. You tailed after him, willing to help however you could. 

"Everyone out the kitchen! There's knives and heavy objects floating around! Watch your head!" Kalim ordered, making his best attempt at slowing down or stopping the kitchenware as best he could so everyone could get out safely.  
Once everyone was out, the utensils became even more chaotic. 

_"He's scared, frozen up."_ You thought. One clear memory from magic class crossed your mind. _"Kalim, settle down and think closely on what you want your magic to do!"_

So you decided to go to his side and attempt to calm him down.  
"Kalim," You placed your hands on his shoulders, rubbing them to soothe away the initial shock of being touched, "Breathe deep, concentrate… Picture what you want your magic to do as clearly as possible. Calm down, tune out the fear, everyone's safe now." 

He shakily asked for confirmation. "Everyone's safe?" 

"Everyone's safe." You assured him.  
"Now breath steady." You took a deep breath along with him, "Close your eyes or do what you must to imagine clearly…" You instructed with a serene whisper. "Visualize your magic under control, visualize your magic doing what your hand tells it to." At that, you placed one hand on top of his one holding onto the magical scepter. 

"Visualize… Imagine…" He repeated to himself, raising the scepter and pointing it at the chaos. "B-But...the mess-" He hesitated. 

"The mess can always be cleaned away, don't worry about that." You reassured your fellow prefect. 

With that last encouragement, Kalim took one more breath and fired off a magic beam. With a firm voice, he looked at the freak wares, and ordered: "Stop your dancing! Spin no more and drop to the ground!" 

As if on cue, everything came falling down. Soup and sauce splashed everywhere, loud metallic clangs resounded through the hall, fruits and vegetables rolled on the ground, and spices puffed up into the air from being knocked out. 

Unbeknownst to you, students had already dragged Jamil into the scene to help settle the calamity against his will. He watched it all unfold and, to say the least, was glad he could resume working on his homework and not preoccupy himself with Kalim’s mess.  
But seeing _your _work was something else. _"Ramshackle dorm's prefect… I still have to keep an eye on them."_ Viper noted, and at last returned to his room, letting you deal with the excitable sea otter alone. __

____

____

Everyone allowed themselves to relax, sighing in relief.  
Scarabia’s prefect, however, kept his gaze focused on the mess of a kitchen. Lips pressed together, anger and frustration swimming deep in pools of garnet, brows twitched for the slightest into a saddened furrow before he shook his head and turned to look at his dorm mates. 

“You guys alright? No one was hurt, right?” The ‘King of Gold’ went to check on everyone, offering help if someone found themself with a wound. Only after assessing that everyone was fine did he go back into the kitchen to marvel at the tremendous mess. 

“Oh man, this will be a pain to clean!” A student whined.  
Kalim flinched a little at the comment. 

“But it can be cleaned.” You piped up. “I’ll help, let’s all help. Just be careful with sharp knives and the like. Turn off and unplug any electronics with utmost care.”  
With little hesitation, you took Kalim’s hand and led him into the chaos’ aftermath. “Care to work together?” A gentle squeeze to his hand and supporting smile had him nodding in agreement. 

Soon enough, everyone brought out brooms, dustpans, mops and buckets of plain and soapy water. Some made work groups to wash dishes, others took on the duty to swipe the floor before the next squad passed over to mop. 

You and Kalim were wiping the counters and cabinets.  
“Ah~, how I wish to be taller to reach over there.” You whined, rolling your neck to ease some of the stress from looking up for lengthy periods of time. 

Kalim perked up. “Oh! I could make the-!” He was quick to shut himself, “Ah, I think it’s better to do it manually, don’t want another disaster to unfold.” A meek laugh left him as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“No, no.” You handed him the rag you were using to clean, “Try again, practice makes perfect. Just don’t overwhelm yourself this time.”  
Kalim contemplated the cleaning rags in his hands, looking up at you for a few seconds before nodding. “I’ll give it a try again… Can I… Can I trust you will help me if it gets out of hand once more?” Nervousness embedded in his garnet eyes. 

You nodded in confirmation, “Nothing to fear, for [Name] is here~!”  
He smiled at you for the cute little sing-sang cheer. 

“Very well… Let’s dance together! Help me clean these cabinets!” His enchantment had both rags floating in the air before plopping against the surface of the cupboard doors to get to work. He looked at you with his signature happiness coloring his face. 

“Nicely done! Now, keep a level head, keep picturing what you want them to do.” You instructed. 

The grey haired boy kept concentrating on his magic, managing to successfully order and control the rags into cleaning the entirety of high ground cabinets. 

“I did it! [Name], everyone, I did it!!” A gleeful laugh left him. “Let’s do it together now! Everyone, magic pens out!” He was quick to instruct.  
Sure enough, a majority of the students who were helping had their pens out. 

This had your nerves on end, _“Oh dear god, please don’t let this get out of hand!”_

One by one, Kalim tutored each group on how to handle the enchanted cleaning supplies and order them around. 

“[Name], one more favor, yes?” His face was so bright with cheer, how could you ever turn him down? 

You nodded. “S-Sure, what will it be?” 

“Can you please supervise us? If there’s anyone struggling, can you help them find their magic zone?” Eyes shone with hope. 

_“Magic...zone?”_ You were confused about what he meant, but accepted no less. 

The kitchen turned into a dance floor as Scarabia and cleaning supplies danced together. Laughter bubbled everywhere, everyone had a grand time completing the chore of cleaning the mess made when cooking. You helped as much you could, trying to be the calm within their party, but more often than not Kalim would sweep you away to dance with you.  
_When with someone so radiant, light tends to linger on you!_ That’s how you found yourself joining in on the fun. 

Soon, the room was spotless and supplies were put back on their place. 

“Thank you very much for your help! I apologize for ruining our banquet though... “ Kalim stated gratefully with a sheepish smile. 

“Don’t mind, dorm leader! We can always go to the cafeteria.” Someone spoke up.  
Others followed, “Yeah! Plus, it was fun to clean together!”  
“We can always try again another day to cook with magic.”  
“And this time we can all put our part on that! After your and [Name]’s help to teach us how to control things with magic!” 

A proud flush colored the energetic boy’s face, burgundy eyes glazed with surprise, and his lustrous toothy grin reflected pure joy. “Y-Yes!! We can always cook together another day and put in practice our magic! Bahaha!!” His signature laugh once more echoed through Scarabia. 

Few more chats here and there, and everyone made their way to the cafeteria to grab some food.  
Except you called out for Kalim to stay with you a little longer. 

“What is it that you need, [Name]? Are you not hungry?” He asked before realizing something, “Ah! I never did answer your question, did I?” 

You assented, wanting to tell him the reason for your worry. “You’re right… It’s just… I’ve noticed the frustration that crosses your features whenever something goes against plans. Like the incident in the kitchen.” You stood close to him, “As far as I recall, that seldom happened before, you would laugh it off. But now it occurs frequently, and it seems difficult for you to wave it off.” 

The pearl haired boy let his emotions roll. “I appreciate the concern. You have a keen eye, Prefect.” A sigh went past his lips, “It’s been difficult… Until now, I’ve noticed how much I relied on Jamil and other people to do everything.” He looked up at the sky, leaning on the railing bordering the lounge room. “I want to be a reliable dorm leader, I want to be someone people can lean on no matter what… To do so, I must prove myself that I can do things, no matter the difficulty.” 

“But…” This time he exhaled a peeved sigh, “There’s always something going bad! Either I do it wrong or forget something, or I become overwhelmed!” Kalim deflated, “And often need people to come help me…” 

“Well, it’s something difficult to get accustomed to.” You spoke up. Curious pomegranate hues looked at you. “This isn’t a change you can overcome from one day to the other. Jamil helped you for your whole life, to suddenly not have him aid you is too drastic. Besides, it’s easy to become upset when failing, but perseverance will surely lead you to your goal; slow and steady.” 

You looked at his hand for a moment, nervousness and shyness unsettling you until you eventually spit it out. “K-Kalim...Can I-” You cleared the shakiness in your voice, “Can I hold your hand?” 

The otter-like boy was surprised at your request. “Oh, sure.” 

You took his warm hand in both of yours, giving it a squeeze. “I-I believe you’re doing great, Kalim!” Was your sincere compliment. Heat rushed through your face, but you would do anything to comfort this sunshine of a person. 

It was then that Kalim remembered the many remarks you made about suddenly touching you… So, for you to be encouraging him on through even the tiniest physical show of affection… 

_You must be pushing yourself out of your comfort zone, just for him._

The memories from moments ago rushed through, as well. How you went behind him and calmed him through touch, standing so close you were practically hugging him from behind. Both of you dancing, linking arms or holding hands to accomplish different moves. The laughter, the dazzling smiles, your eyes shining with mirth. 

_You shone so beautifully, and did all that to bring his own light back._

Warmth seeped through him at the awareness. He was so touched, little happy tears clouded his vision. “Y-You think so..?” 

You eagerly nooded, caressing his hand with your thumbs. “Not only that, but did you see what you did today? You guided your dorm mates on how to work with their magic, that’s something a reliable prefect would do.” 

“[N-Name]... I-” The wavering in his voice alarmed you for a moment. “Thank you! Thank you for...everything! [Name] it was thanks to you that I could tutor them.” 

“Give yourself some credit. You got the hang of it quickly and went ahead to share the knowledge. You have leadership skills, Kalim.” You praised him. 

Kalim was about to wrap himself around you, but stopped in his tracks.  
It was strange, but seeing him pull back from demonstrating affection to you upset you a tiny bit.

He cleared his throat, making you look him in the eye. “Can I hug you, [Name]?” A shy grin painted his face. 

_“Kalim...finally asked for permission to…?”_ You were stunned, impressed, but the shock immediately dissipated.  
In a moment’s notice, you had your arms around your friend, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

The excitable boy embraced you tightly, laughing as he spun around with you. 

That day Kalim realized what a jewel of a person you are, and how lucky he is to have the privilege to call you his friend. 

_Whenever you’re in need, friends will be there for you!_

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KALIM SUNSHINE BOY, I WANNA SEE ALL OF YOUR SIDES!! HAPPY, SAD, FRUSTRATED, ANGRY! So I took it upon myself to try and explore you with this piece ahaha
> 
> Hope it was to your liking!
> 
> Tomorrow… Oh, tomorrow… The last story comes tomorrow!  
> This has been a blast to write!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, for your support!  
> Tune in tomorrow for the special’s finale!


	12. One of our Favorite Things [Obey Me!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devildom, a place where evil roamed in every corner. You arrived here out of nowhere… But, oh, how quickly the residents of this realm warmed up to you. So was it a surprise that your little quirks quickly became one of their favorite things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our last story in this special… Thank you so much everyone for reading! You don’t know how happy I am to see people enjoy this little project!
> 
> You know the drill…
> 
> Please, go on and enjoy!

The Devildom is a place full of dangers and perils on every corner to turn to. Even the most skilled wizards, witches and magic bearers must look out for themselves when traveling through its different levels.

However, after a fated day in which one special human appeared in this darkness, a change could be seen happening within its most powerful residents. 

Pride tuned to humility.  
Greed into temperance, in order to share moments together with this particular human.  
Envy changed to kindness, teaching the ways of an otaku to the “normie” mortal.  
Anger found peace through this mortal soul.  
Lust turned to love, admiring the beauty and virtue of one human.  
Gluttony no longer wanted food all to himself, wishing rather to share with those he holds dear.  
Sloth allowed diligence to take over some of his actions, all to share more time together with his twin and this special human. 

Angels down below found a paradise within the chaos.  
The mischievous wizard, the most skilled of them all, turned helpful just for that magicless soul.  
And the Lord of this dark realm, along with his loyal butler, were thankful for this welcomed change. 

A single human called [Name] brought forth such drastic shift within the Devildom.  
One asks themselves, how? 

Lucifer says it was their bright smile, illuminating his days and giving him strength to get through the mountains of work. along with the gentle reminders to relax and take breaks together. The one person keeping him sane.

For Mammon, it was their cute teasing smile as they poked gentle fun at him, and that undying kindness they always showed him… the only person to treat him so tenderly. 

Leviathan often remembers the adorable wonder in their eyes and polite smile when explaining the plot of TSL to them. He will always appreciate how they would take him into consideration when making plans, making sure he was comfortable with the situation and surroundings. The one person who took time to understand him. 

Satan thinks back to the calm moments spent together, how you would read together and rely on each other when Lucifer became overbearing. Your smile when going out with him to book shops and cafés was mesmerizing. The one person who brought him peace and calm. 

Asmodeus says it was your blinding beauty. How you made his heart flutter unlike any other, a strange but welcomed feeling. He found your cute shy smiles to be the most breathtaking ever. The one person to dethroned Asmo’s own self in his love ranking. 

Whenever Beelzebub thought of you, the moments shared together with Belphie and you came to mind. You quickly became someone important to him. The cute happy smiles when you ate together were definitely his favorite. The one person other than his twin who he enjoyed sharing food with. 

Belphegor agrees with Beel, the moments spent together with you and his twin were the first thing to flash in his mind when thinking of you. He’s glad you could look over the rough start to your friendship, and welcome him into your arms. Those sleepy smiles whenever he poked you while asleep were plain cute. The one person to reach out and help him when he most needed it. 

Simeon appreciated your patience when teaching him how to use technology, and adored your curiosity to know about the Celestial realm. The calm smile you always seem to have on your lips when with him is his personal treasure. 

Luke will forever be grateful you never poked fun at him and called him chihuahua. You standing up for and helping him is a favor he will work hard on paying back. The smile that reached your eyes whenever he did something cute is heaven sent, he says. 

Solomon enjoyed partaking in your adventures through the Devildom, taking pleasure in lending some of his magical power for you to wreak havoc with. He was, however, amazed at the contracts you managed to sign. _“What a charm [Name] has.”_ The wizard though. Those playful, naughty smiles both of you shared when coming up with your next plan were his favorites. The one person able to put up with his schemes. 

Barbatos, like Lucifer, enjoyed when you would suggest him to step back and relax together with you. Those grateful happy smiles you threw his way when trying his food warmed his heart. Of the few beings he showed his powers to, he’s glad you were as careful as possible when skipping through time. The one person to bring a sincere smile to his face. 

Diavolo… Spending time with you allowed him to let his princely semblance fall. _A new person to share fun moments with!_ But what he enjoyed most was sitting back to enjoy one of his favorite cups of tea with you, contemplating all that you’ve done for everyone partaking on the exchange program. The soft smile you always greeted him with was the cherry on top of it all. The one person to allow him to be… himself! 

Everyone had different reasons to pin this change in the Devildom to.  
However… wanna know one thing they could all agree on? 

_Your smile was one of their favorite things._

**[FIN]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I headcanon that Solomon and Reader/MC wreak havoc together and plan together the next way they can bring chaos to amuse themselves lol
> 
> Well... This marks the end of our Valentine’s Day Special! What an experience to do a project like this~
> 
> Once more, thank you all for reading, liking the stories and commenting!
> 
> Hope this last story was a nice read uvu  
> You are very much loved, Reader-san!
> 
> Until we meet again~!  
> \- ZCV


	13. One of our Favorite Things [Twisted Wonderland]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crashing down into a world you know nothing of, a world where magic was real. Who knew you would establish so many wonderful friendships? But one day, time will come for you to go back home. Until that day, you will continue enjoying your time in the Wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our last story in this special… Thank you so much everyone for reading! You don’t know how happy I am to see people enjoy this little project!
> 
> You know the drill…
> 
> Please, go on and enjoy!
> 
> (and excuse the "." between paragraphs, idk how to add two spaces between them with no words or characters in between aaaa)

You appeared suddenly in this world of Twisted Wonderland, scared and confused as to what would happen to you.

Destiny paved a path for you, a path you were hesitant to take at first.  
But now you are thankful to be walking on, alongside the many wonderful friends you’ve made in this place. 

The people of Night Raven College have learned many valuable things due to your help, whether they (want to) realize it or not… They can only hope you, too, have learned things from being with them, and that you will take these teachings with you when your rightful home calls for you again. 

. 

Riddle, the orderly Red Queen. More than anything, he wishes you will fight for your freedom and enjoy life to the fullest… while keeping rules and laws in mind. 

Trickster Ace wants you to remember that a little white lie never hurt anybody, and that sometimes people need some “no braincell” time to cheer up. 

Deuce, designated “Good Boy #1”, wishes for you to never give up on your dreams. No matter how dumb you feel at times, those are just tricks played by the brain, for you are truly a smart and wonderful person. 

With his Big Brother energy, Trey hopes you learn from his situation. Just because you have a mature aura does not mean you know how to immediately process things. He wishes you learn to speak up when it’s most needed, whether for a friend’s sake or yours. 

And Cater… A silent wish is that which he utters… “For [Name] to ask for help when they need it, for them to take care of their mental health… And never suck up to anyone against their will.” 

. 

Savanaclaw’s Leona, with his indifference towards life, certainly hopes life back at home treats you well… But he’ll never admit to thinking this. 

Reliable Ruggie expects you to remember that, no matter the life you have, you can achieve great things if you work hard for them to come true. 

Beloved Jack, your second designated “Good Boy”. Howl hopes his common sense and ability to tell good from bad stick to you. He would never forgive himself if something happens to you when he could’ve been the deciding factor to prevent it from occurring. 

. 

The ever scheming Azul that never lets an opportunity slip by. His sole wish is for you to accept yourself as you are, only striving to change for the better while keeping true to yourself. 

Floyd, with his flaws and virtues, wishes for a simple thing: “May Koebi-chan keep having fun back home~!” 

Jade knows his words can sometimes be insincere, but this time he means them with all his heart. “Let [Name] never lose that wonder, the curiosity to dive into things with the full intent of learning.” 

. 

Kalim, ray of sunshine that he is. Your smile… For you to keep on smiling, to let your emotions flow freely, that is his wish. “...and maybe for them to learn more dance moves from the Land of Hot Sands to show off in their home! Ehehe~!” 

Jamil… He wants something to be clear in your mind. “While it is nice to go around helping others, know when you should keep to yourself and let the person be. Happiness isn’t something that can’t be forced on others… If they wish to accept help, good. If they don’t, move on. If you wish to keep with them regardless of their decision, so be it… But keep in mind your own wellbeing.” 

. 

The Beautiful Queen, Vil Schoenheit. His is a noble dream, “Never forget how hard you’ve worked here, and the many souls you have helped… Don’t forget that, to someone, you were the one thing that made them continue with their dream, their passion.” 

Rook, the love filled hunter. He hopes you learn to love yourself deeply, hype yourself by remembering his many compliments and sincere praise. 

Epel, the wild first year you adore. “Change only if that’s what you wish… And kick any bastard in the nuts if they dare cross your boundaries with no consent!” “Be you, be [Name], be uniquely [Name]!!” 

. 

Reclusive, shy Idia. He’s grateful for meeting someone like you, someone who could see over his nervousness and accept him as he is. Idia’s wish is for you to extend that kind hand to others who are like himself. “The world can be scary...but people like [Name] make it bearable.” 

Ortho, the cute soul. He hopes you keep defending those you hold dear, like how you’ve done for your friends here at NRC. 

. 

Malleus Draconia. In you he found a friend, a human who was unafraid to approach him. “I wish for you to be invited to many parties and events, and have the grandest time attending them… And maybe, when you look at the night sky, you remember our walks together.” 

Parental figure Lilia, a mischievous fae he is. If anything, the wise bat wants you to remember that age is not important when having fun. If it makes you happy and you’re not hurting anyone, go wild! 

Chivalrous Silver has one thing to hope for… “Remember to take a break once in a while. Overworking oneself is never productive.” 

As much as he would like to deny it, Sebek too wishes for you to keep something from him. His devotion. Whether it be towards something you have faith in, a partner, a passion, anything… He wants you to learn from him to dedicate yourself to that which you hold dear. “However, I want them to do so in a healthy way… It appears the human’s world has no need to put their life on the line to those they’re devoted to, unlike a ward’s duty to Malleus-sama.” 

. 

The staff have grown fond of you, as well. While each one would like to help you learn individual life lessons, they collectively want you to remember that, despite the hardships you faced in Twisted Wonderland, you knew how to push forward and carry on.  
You are strong, intelligent, perseverant, kind.  
And, if there ever comes a time where NRC needs your help once more, Crowley wishes it to be you who heeds his call for aid again. 

Lastly…  
Your companion since day one, since arriving to this strange yet wonderful world, Grim.  
His wish is for you to remember that you are never alone. “Human or animal, you will always have someone by your side when you most need them… [Name], you are one great human, yanno?” 

The prospect of you leaving saddens everyone in their own way, but for now, they shall enjoy your company for as long as you stay in this their Twisted Wonderland. 

**[FIN]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry out of my cold, dead hands the ide of “the Twisted in Twisted Wonderland means the ‘bad guys’ can be good, and the ‘good guys’ can be bad”  
> Thus they all wish positive things for you!
> 
> This marks the end of our Valentine’s Day Special! What an experience to do a project like this~
> 
> Once more, thank you all for reading, leaing kudos and commenting!
> 
> Hope this last story was a nice little read  
> You are very much loved, Reader-san!
> 
> Until we meet again~!  
> \- ZCV


End file.
